Hetalia and Their Units
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: Before the crates arrived none of the countries (except Japan) had ever heard of a fangirl. Now there are teenage girls (and two boys) all over the place! How will the countries handle this and will they even be able to handle taking care of these girls? Additional plot ideas are welcome. No more OCs please!
1. Prolog

**A/N: Sorry this is a really short first chapter but here it is, my most recent crack idea. I have read so many epic stories where fangirls get Hetalia units so how about we switch it up a little bit? Instead of us getting them they get us. Let us watch chaos ensue. A Unit can bring out the best in a fangirl so why not in a country?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters. I just own my OCs and a few of the bad puns found in future chapters.**

Prolog: It All Started With an E-mail

On the day that Italy's life would change forever he was checking his e-mail. At first he thought the message was spam but he clicked on it anyway.

Hello!

This is an automated notice that your Fangirl Unit has been shipped. Expect arrival within the week.

Sincerely,

Fans Inc.

_Ve~ What's a Fangirl Unit? Italy wondered._

Little did he know that he would soon find out…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: And the first real chapter is here! So this story really does not have a whole lot of plot so your ideas are much appreciated. Any sort of funny/crazy/awkward situations can totally happen. So far the only countries I know for sure that will get fangirls are the Italy Brothers and Germany. If there is another country you want to have a fangirl let me know but I can't promise it will happen. Probably only four or five will have units but I'll try my best!**

**Thanks~**

**Warning: Expect awkwardness and really bad puns in future chapters.**

Chapter 1: Crate Expectations

"_There are two levels of fangirls; the garden variety and the mutated form. If you're lucky you will NEVER encounter the latter. The former is the safe watch-you-from-a-distance type while the latter is the crazy obsessed stalker. Pray you get the safer one." -Me_

"Pasta!" Italy cheered as he dug into his breakfast with gusto. At the other end of the table Romano snapped at his brother to shut up and eat his food. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Italy jumped up and rushed to answer the door. After a moment of silence the Italian called for his brother.

"Roma, there's something you need to see." Romano growled and stomped to the front door.

"Don't call me Roma and what the he-" Romano stopped short when he noticed the enormous crate in their driveway. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" he shrieked. Italy shrugged.

"Ve, I don't know. A big crate?"

"Thanks Sherlock I can see that. Why is the crate here and what's in it?" Romano asked as he walked up to the crate in question and kicked it. Something inside the crate moved. Romano leaped back in surprise. Italy tugged off a packet of papers attached to the crate and scanned through them.

"Fratello," he began, "come look at this."

"What is it idiota?" Romano snarled.

"Instructions."

"For what?" Romano was beginning to get very annoyed with how his brother was not answering the simple question.

"A fangirl."

"Mi scusi?"

"It says it's a Fangirl Unit."

"WHAT THE HECK IS A FANGIRL UNIT?!" Romano exploded. The crate moved again this time more violently. From inside it came a muffled voice.

"Hello? Can someone please let me out of here?" Italy and Romano both looked at each other then back at the crate. There was a girl in there. Someone had sent them a girl…

"We're coming ragazza!" Romano called as he and his brother pried off the top of the crate. After much effort the top was off and a young girl with long chestnut hair and deep emerald eyes climbed out.

"Thanks for that, it was really creepy being in there alone." Said the strange girl.

"Ve~ Bella, don't take this the wrong way but who are you?" Italy asked.

"Me? I'm Riley Cole. And…" Riley trailed off appearing to notice just who were before her. "OHMY FREAKING GOSH! ITALY! ROMANO!" Riley flung herself at the countries hugging them tightly.

"Ve?!"

"Chigi?!"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Because of an epic review I'm back with more chapters! I'm one of those writers that gets stuff done way faster if I get a review or just know people like the story. So thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming!**

**Just a warning, these chapters are probably going to be very short but there will probably be a lot of them. Also I have just discovered the CAPS button and I enjoy playing with that so sorry for all the CAPS in the past and future chapters. And if you haven't noticed by now, I am prone to long author's notes.**

**Thanks for reading my story guys! I'm glad you like it and to think I almost scrapped this idea…**

Chapter 2: I'm Not a Pet!

Romano stared at Riley as she flitted around his living room examining every item. His brother entered the room holding a root beer for their young guest.

"Who the heck are you?" Romano finally asked after Riley had appeared to have seen her fill.

"I told you, my name is Riley Cole."

"I know that but why are you here? How do you know about us?" Romano asked, annoyed. Riley pushed her fingers together embarrassed.

"Well, you could say I'm… a fan of yours. A big fan…" Romano frowned. None of this made sense.

"How did you get here bella?" Italy asked. Riley shrugged.

"Dunno. One minute I was in my room reading the next I was in that crate."

"Odd." Italy said. Romano rolled his eyes.

"So what do we do with you?" Romano asked to no one in particular. Riley shrugged and grinned.

"I don't have the slightest idea… how about you keep me?"

"WHAT?!" Romano shrieked. He seemed to do a lot of shrieking Riley noted. The potential payoff for pushing his buttons had just risen.

"Listen, I know I'm not real strong but I'm cute." Riley quoted doing her best Italy impression. Romano turned and glared at his brother.

"You found her. She's your problem." Riley and Italy's gazes met, huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"Yay!" They yelled as they hugged each other, dancing around the room like the idiotic children they were.

"Don't forget to feed her." Romano growled.

"I'm not a pet." Riley sulked. Romano was careful to make eye contact with Riley to help get his point across.

"You are now." He said simply as he walked out of the room and away from the two crazy people he would now have to share a house with.

~Elsewhere~

"Kesesesesese." Prussia chuckled as he pushed the accept button on the Unit website. "West is going to love this." And with that an automated e-mail was sent to Germany, warning him that his fangirl was on her way…

**Okay so Prussia is responsible for Germany getting a fangirl but he had nothing to do with the Italy brothers getting one. Just thought I would let you know.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back with another short chapter!**

**This was hard to write dangit! Kydin's part was easy but not Germany's. *pouts***

**Anyway ideas and future plot twists are welcome and reviews are loved.**

**Shortest author's note ever…**

Chapter 3: In Which Germany is Given an (Underage) Girl in a Box

Germany was sitting in the kitchen drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper when his obnoxious brother of a country burst into the room. His expression promised some mischief was about.

"Kesesesesese, West, go outside. There's something out there for you." Prussia grinned at his own genius.

"What is it?" Germany asked not looking up from his paper. "Hmm, America's economy is doing better I wonder how long that will last."

"I can't tell you. But it's the one in the crate. Better go get it before it dies." Prussia called as he snagged a beer and raced upstairs.

"I already have three dogs!" Germany yelled. He sighed. He may not want whatever his brother had gotten him but he wasn't so cruel as to let whatever is was die in a box. Germany stood and strode outside. The sight that met him was an enormous crate placed directly in the middle of his driveway.

"PRUSSIA!"

*Switch to Kydin's third personish point of view*

Kydin sniffled in her crate, wondering when someone would free her. She didn't know how long she had been in there but she wanted out. Suddenly she heard someone scream out a name. She jumped in surprise and slammed against the side of the crate making it move slightly. The sound of footsteps reached her ears.

Kydin pressed herself as far into the wooden wall as she could manage, attempting to make herself as small as possible. After a tense moment something began to pry off the lid of the crate. Kydin let out a frightened squeak as light poured in.

"Mein Gott. It's a girl. Prussia, you are one sick puppy." growled a deep bass voice. There was something familiar about that voice. Once Kydin's eyes adjusted to the new light she was able to take in the intimidating German who peered down at her. Oh my. Slicked back blonde hair and deep blue eyes… Germany? Kydin's own blue eyes widened in fear as she began to realize the ramifications of her situation. She was in a box given to some guy who looked like her favorite anime character. In her frightened state she said the only thing she could think of.

"Don't kill me, I have relatives in your country!"

**So which of the fangirls do you like/identify with so far?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back again! See, what did I tell you about reviews? Also it helps if I have an idea of what I'm doing but enough of that for now.**

**I am really glad that you guys really like this. Originally I was going to post this on Deviant Art but I can't figure out how to do that**

**Some of you have asked if you can have a fangirl OC. At first I wasn't going to do it but I really like the idea so sure! If you have an OC that you want to be in the story just put their bio, personality (I think you get my drift), and the country you want them to be given to in a review or PM. But, the country cannot already have a fangirl. So no giving Romano or Germany another one. I will try my very best to get your OCs right. If I could do better please let me know.**

**Thanks for the reviews and story ideas. Remember, they are always welcome.**

Chapter 4: A Crybaby To Rival Ukraine

Germany gazed down at the quaking form of the young girl in the crate. She was so young, maybe fourteen or fifteen but that was a bit of a stretch. But then she said those words.

"Don't kill me, I have relatives in your country!" the girl bawled. Germany froze. Oh dear God, another Italy. At least that was what he thought before he looked the girl over. Long blonde hair, teary blue eyes, and a childlike innocence that evoked strong protective feelings inside Germany. He reached inside the crate and easily lifted out the girl.

"I'm not going to hurt you libeling. What's your name?"

"K-Kydin. Kydin Cole." Kydin sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Good. I'm Germany." Germany said as he began to walk toward his house.

"I-I know."

"What?"

"I said I know." Kydin squeaked. "I-I know who you are. You are the personification of Germany." Germany paused outside his house, one hand on the doorknob.  
"And how do you know this libeling?" he asked a little more harshly than was needed. Kydin started trembling again.

"I-I." Kydin broke down crying again. Germany cursed under his breath and sighed. This girl was worse than Italy.

"There there, stop crying." Germany said as he entered his home and set Kydin down on the couch. Kydin however continued to bawl uncontrollably. She buried her face in a pillow in an attempt to calm down.

"West, what did you do to her?" Prussia asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"I didn't do anything." Germany growled.

"Hey… wait a minute." Prussia murmured as he peered closely at Kydin. "This is the wrong one."

"What?" Germany asked. When Kydin heard this she stopped crying. She was the wrong one? More tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill over at the slightest provocation.

"Ja, I ordered one with a bit more backbone. This one is too submissive, if you say the wrong thing to her you'll break her." Prussia explained. Kydin's lower lip began to tremble.

"Oh no." Germany sighed.

"Wha-" Prussia tried to ask only to be cut off by another bout of crying from Kydin.

"Riley!" Kydin wailed. "Where are you?"

"Great." Germany growled. "Now look what you did."

"Oops" Prussia said sheepishly as he and his brother tried, and failed, to calm the fearful teenager down.

**At first I didn't mean for Kydin to be such a crybaby but then I was all, "Forget that, this can be fun." Thus Kydin the Crybaby was born. I think she would get along well with Ukraine.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hehe, man this is so much fun to write. The relationship between Kydin and Riley will become clear soon, like in the next chapter.**

**Man, I feel bad for writing so much on this. My other stories are being neglected… oh well.**

**I think you are entitled to know that I nearly died when I checked my e-mail and saw how many reviews, favorites, and story follows there were! Thank you guys so much!**

**I am accepting fangirl OCs. Just send me the details of the character and the country you want me to place them with.**

**Story ideas, horrible (painfully bad) jokes, and awkward situations are welcome**

Chapter 5: Two Very Different Reactions

~At Italy's house~

"I get to go to a world meeting! I get to go to a world meeting!" Riley sang as she danced around the kitchen, helping Italy clean up the breakfast mess.

"Calm down, the only reason you're going is because you can't stay here alone." Romano shuddered at the thought of what Riley could get up to in the time frame of five and a half hours.

"I'm not that bad." Riley said. Romano looked out the window.

"Sure you're not."

"Hey!"

"Wow, look at the time, we need to go." Romano said as he dashed into the entry way and grabbed his keys. Giggling like a maniac, Riley pranced after Romano. She was going to a real world meeting! This was going to be epic.

~At Germany's house~

Kydin stared at her plate balefully. Potatoes. She made a face and pushed the plate away from her.

"What's wrong fraulien, don't you like potatoes?" Prussia asked. Kydin shook her head.

"Potatoes are not a breakfast food." She said simply.

"West, help me." Prussia called. Germany sighed.

"Why? Can't you handle her on your own? She's just one girl."

"She's _your_ unit." Prussia shot back.

"It's your fault she's here."

"Um-" Kydin began.

"What am I supposed to do with her anyway?"

"Excuse me," Kydin tried again.

"What do you think you're supposed to do?" Prussia asked.

"You're so sick." Germany snarled.

"Hey-"

"I'm the sick one? You're the one who thought it!"

"Listen-"

"How do you know what I was thinking about?" Germany questioned. "I was simply-"

"FIRE!" Kydin screamed at the top of her lungs. Germany and Prussia both stopped arguing and turned to her.

"What?" They both asked together. Kydin wildly jabbed behind them at the huge inferno burning higher on the stove.

"The stoves on fire!" She shrieked.

"Crap." Germany and Prussia yelled. Well actually they said something else but the author doesn't want to write it down. After a mad scramble to stop the house from burning down, the German brothers managed to put out the fire.

"How about we go out to eat?" Germany huffed. Prussia and Kydin instantly perked up.

"No potatoes." Kydin said.

"No potatoes." Germany agreed.

"Frist breakfast then the world meeting!" Prussia yelled as he posed dramatically. Kydin's eyes widened in fear.

"Nooooooooooo!" She screamed as she attempted to run upstairs and find a safe place to hide.

"Come on fraulien, none of that." Prussia said as he effortlessly picked Kydin up and flung her across his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Kydin started kicking and punching Prussia's back.

"Put me down! France the Creeper is going to get me!" Germany watched his brother carried Kydin out to their car. Poor kid. Maybe if she went to the meeting though Germany might be able to figure out what to do with her…

**I had to think so hard on the last part. What would make someone not want to go to a world meeting? Then it hit me. France.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for so many epic ideas! I love them all. The ones that really caught my attention were the fanboy and origin of the units ideas. My only problem with the fanboy idea is that I don't know how fanboys behave so it would be very difficult for me to write that. But if someone could tell me how the guys would behave to all this insanity I would try my best to write for them. I've been brainstorming on the second idea and I've narrowed it down to three possibilities: North Korea, Sealand, or the 2p! countries.**

**I wonder how many of you will notice the smurf reference hidden in here…**

**As always thank you for all the reviews. They keep me motivated.**

Chapter 6: Sisters Reunited

Riley danced ahead of Italy and Romano as they made their way to the world meeting.

"Slow down will you! You don't even know where you're going!" Romano called. Riley tossed a grin over her shoulder.

"I'll think I'll be fine I-" Riley crashed into a certain tall scarf wearing nation affectively cutting off what she was about to say. When Riley lifted her gaze to see who she had crashed into, her green eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"RUSSIA!" she screeched as she scrambled back. "Romano, protect me!" Riley desperately hid herself behind the grumpy nation, who in turn hid behind his brother, who hid behind his white flag, pleading with Russia not to hurt him because he was a virgin and where did he think virgin olive oil came from? Russia calmly walked passed both Italians and stopped at Riley. He smiled widely at her.

"Are you okay little one?" he asked. Riley looked at him confused. Why wasn't he killing her or asking her to become one with him?

"I'm fine." Russia smiled.

"Da? Is good. Would the little sunflower like to become one with mother Russia?" he asked. Ah, there it was.

"Um I'm fine thanks." Riley said edging away from the largest nation in the world. Russia looked hurt but once he spotted another country to pursue he was fine. Riley's attention was attracted by the familiar sound of a voice screaming to be put down.

"Let go of me, I can walk on my own!" Kydin yelled, still pounding on Prussia's back with her fists.

"A little to the left fraulien. And I know you can walk on your own. Guess what, you can also run." Riley spun to see the albino personification of Prussia carrying Kydin like she weighed nothing.

"Kydin?" Riley asked. When she heard her name, Kydin stopped struggling.

"Riley?" Kydin question as she turned to see her friend. Riley's eyes narrowed at the Prussian carrying Kydin against her will.

"Put her down." Riley said darkly. Prussia grinned and rolled his ruby eyes.

"Nein."

"Well I tried." Riley said before going into attack mode. "Starlight kick!" She raced up to Prussia and kicked him in his 'vital regions.' Prussia toppled to the floor in extreme pain. "Kydin you okay?" Riley asked as she helped dust off her friend.

"F-fine." She murmured.

"Good." Riley turned back to Prussia who was still on the ground. An evil glint crept into her eyes. "Now to finish what I started…" she cackled evilly.

"Bruder!" Germany called stomping over to the group.

"Uh-oh." Riley muttered.

"Bruder what did you do?" Riley was amused that Germany automatically jumped to the conclusion that Prussia had started the trouble.

"I did nothing. That chick just kicked me in my vital regions." Prussia moaned. Riley grinned.

"That's not how I remember it," She mused. "You're lucky your brother saved you 'cause I would have taken your innards and made them into haggis." Riley was straight faced as she pronounced the nation's almost punishment.

"W-West! Help me!" Prussia screamed (like a girl). Germany sighed.

"Okay that's enough. Kydin we have a meeting to get to." Germany said resting a hand on Kydin's shoulder. Riley's eyes locked on that hand like a heat seeking missile.

"Get your dirty German mitts off of her!" Riley yelled as she flung herself at Germany only to be held back by Kydin who artfully dodged the kicks and punches.

"Riley calm down, it's okay." Kydin soothed her aggressive friend. Once Riley calmed down enough she seemed embarrassed about her behavior towards Germany but maintained that her treatment of Prussia was justified.

"Sorry about that." Riley said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Sometimes I over react." Sometimes? The same thought was on everyone's minds. "I'm sure you can understand why though. By the way my name is Riley Cole. I believe you have already met my sister."

**Le gasp! A somewhat cliffhanger. No, not really, that's a pathetic cliffhanger. Next chapter we get to meet a new fangirl OC sent to me from Quiet Harmony-chan.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ah! My crack is turning into a fluff! …Or is it some sort of crazy hybrid… hmmm.**

**Anyway, prepare to meet Japan's fangirl! ****Quiet Harmony-chan****, I'm sorry if I don't get her right the first time, I'm working on it.**

**Thank you for the epic reviews. I'm really glad you like the story**

**OCs are going to be accepted until I run out of countries. Countries that have been claimed are: Italy, Romano, Germany, Prussia, Japan, America, and Canada. The first four and the last two are sharing.**

…**I just noticed by giving the countries fangirls I'm kind of making them into parents. It's an amusing thought…**

Chapter 7: Too Old For Fangirls

Japan sat on his porch sipping green tea and enjoying the peace of his house. Finally, he had a moment to himself. His boss wasn't pestering him to work with some obtuse country (I think we all know who that this) and there were no rowdy nations causing chaos in his home. No, none of that. Just Japan, nature, his green tea, and the sound of a girl in his house, giggling. Wait, what? Japan cautiously stood peering into his house. There shouldn't have been a girl in there. Japan followed the sound of quiet laughter into the room reserved for his, um, "special" pictures. If further clarification is needed let's just say it was Hungary's favorite room to visit… Japan stuck his head into the room seeing a girl of about sixteen hunched over some of his pictures.

"Halt! Trespassers shall be punished-" Japan was cut off by the girl turning to him and hissing at him to be quiet. Her light brown eyes were annoyed at the interruption but they filled with another emotion when they alighted on Japan. The girl watched Japan for a moment the kicked the box beside her.

"Crap! This sucks! I don't want to go to heaven yet!" Japan stood there stunned by her outburst.

"Um, excuse me, what are you talking about?" The girl spun to face him.

"I said I don't want to die! I can't even drink booze yet! I'll never get to drink it now. And who's going to annoy Riley? And-" Japan paused the girl's tirade by holding up a hand.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding miss…?"

"Parker. Emily Parker." Emily supplied.

"Parker. I don't know how you got here but you're not dead."

"Then how do explain me being in a county's house?" Japan paled.

"How do you know about that?" Emily smirked.

"I'm psychic."

"What?!" Emily snorted and tossed her head causing her dark brown shoulder length hair to bounce with her.

"Not really. I'm a fan of yours is all. Nice to meet you Japan country where the sun rises." Emily said sticking her hand out for him to shake. Japan stared at the hand for a moment before looking back at its owner.

"I suppose it's nice to meet you. But how did you get here?"

"The postal service. If you go outside there's a big crate, I came in that. Which reminds me, my stuff is still out there. I'll be staying with you by the way." Emily said before exiting the room. Japan sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this." He murmured as he followed his new housemate.

**I know I'm going at it from a weird angle but I want to have more fangirls at the world meeting before it officially gets started. The more the crazier.**

**Next up, America and Canada!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! This is fun writing with all these different characters. If you haven't noticed there are some characters I write better than others so I'm sorry if some of them are a bit OOC.**

**Thank you for all the epic reviews! This story has gotten me spoilded…**

**Fangirl OCs are going to be accepted until I either run out of countries or I can't keep up with all the characters. Claimed countries are Canada, America, the German brothers, the Italy brothers, China, Russia, and the Bad Touch Trio. I have decided that trios and groups of characters can care for a fangirl. Just send me the details.**

**Thank you~**

Chapter 8: Hamburgers, Pancakes, and Amy Ryker

As he was getting ready for the world meeting, America was humming Fairytale under his breath. Washington had been playing it nonstop and now it was stuck in his head. America snagged his bomber jacket and flew down the stairs where Canada was making pancakes.

"Yo bro, you ready yet?" America called as he pulled a cheeseburger from out of his jacket pocket and bit into it. Canada flinched at the sight. Canada wondered just how long that particular hamburger had resided in his brother's jacket. Surprisingly the possibilities were endless.

"Y-Yeah." Canada whispered. "I'm ready I just need to eat my-"

"Then let's go. You can eat on the way dude." America said as he grabbed his brother by the back of the jacket. Canada barely managed to grab the enormous stack of pancakes and jug of maple syrup before America had him out the door.

"Huh?" Canada turned to see America had stopped by a monstrous crate placed artfully in the middle of his driveway.

"W-What is that?" Canada asked edging closer to the crate. America shrugged.

"Don't know dude, let's find out." America said as he effortlessly pried off the top of the crate. As soon as the lid was fully clear a blur of energy burst forth. Said blur instantly latched onto Canada, knocking him to the ground. At first Canada thought the thing was some sort of new power source America had been working on, but when it began to nuzzle him Canada saw that it was, in fact, a girl.

"OhmygoshohmygoshohmygoshCana dayouarejusttoocute!" The girl squealed. (Translation: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Canada you are just too cute!)

"M-Maple." Canada whispered.

"Whoa there dudette, my bro can't breathe." America said as he lifted the excited girl off Canada. The girl instantly became apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help it. I just had to glomp you." Glomp. So she was probably American by the accent and speech pattern.

"I-It's okay, really." Canada murmured. The girl looked relieved.

"That's good. I'm Amy Ryker by the way." She said shaking Canada's hand. "I'm a big fan, really big fan." She said. Amy looked about thirteen and seemed to be nearly a copy of America personality wise; bright, hyper, and maybe just a tad… eccentric.

"Nice to meet ya!" America said. Amy grinned at him, brushing golden blonde hair away from her tan skin, brown eyes glittering behind round glasses.

"You too. YOLO*." She said. America's eyes lit up.

"YOLO." America responded, nodding sagely like it was the most important phrase in the world. Poor Canada was completely confused about the whole exchange.

"Oh, pancakes." Amy commented brightly as she stared a hole into Canada's poor defenseless breakfast.

"Do you want some?" Canada asked. Amy nodded her head.

"Sure pancakes are awesome!" Canada chuckled at Amy's proclamation.

"Don't let Prussia hear you say that." He said as he handed the plate over.

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important…?" America wondered aloud as he scratched the back of his head.

"Something important, like a world meeting?" Amy asked before she bit into a pancake. America snapped his fingers in an eureka moment.

"Aha! Thanks for reminding me dudette, you totally have to come with us." America said latching onto the tan girl's arm, dragging her to his car. Canada sighed feeling some sympathy for the girl. Noticing a packet of papers on the ground, Canada reached down and snagged them. Directions for a Fangirl Unit? What on earth? Before he could puzzle it any further or bring his brother's attention to it, America honked his car's horn, signaling that his brother had better hurry and get his tree hugging backside in the car so they could leave.

* YOLO: A new American saying that is short for 'you only live once.' It is extremely popular among teenagers and young adults.

**China's up next, aru!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is China's fangirl. Thank you QueenofEpicFail for letting me use her.**

**I am so excited. I was clicking around on the Internet, and I had heard about some Hetalia season 5 rumors a while ago but OH MY GOSH IT'S LEGIT! That's right people Hetalia season 5 is on its way. According to the site I found we can expect it sometime this month (January). The only downside is that the animation will look a little different. But I got on YouTube and watched the trailer for it and I thought it looked fine. More new characters are coming, I even saw Romania in one of the screenshots.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and wonderful ideas. I'm working really hard on all the chapters. After this chapter I'll introduce one more fangirl then have the meeting. That does NOT mean that I will stop accepting fangirl OCs I just feel I've been putting the meeting off long enough.**

…**I'm pondering the pros and cons of making the characters have karaoke night. Input is welcome.**

**This is the first chapter I have had to rewrite which I guess is a good thing. I apologize for the original version of this chapter. I redid most of the parts that involve North Korea in an attempt to make him more in character. Thank you Quiet Harmony-chan for pointing out my mistakes. While I'm not exactly happy about having made these mistakes, at least through this North Korea is out of the running for who sent the crates.**

**And lastly (I'm almost done with this long author's note), I don't know how most of the Asian nations act but I did my best. If you have any pointers for how I can improve any character please let me know.**

**Important note: As Quiet Harmony-chan pointed out, all of the Asian nations have their own homes. In this chapter all of them are at China's house to celebrate a holiday.**

Chapter 9: Country Where the Sun Sets, Aru

China sighed as he picked up a dirty sock that was lying directly in the hallway. The thing was so old and encrusted with grime it was begging to be thrown away and China was more than willing to oblige it.

"Hong Kong! You are over two hundred years old, pick up your socks, aru!" China yelled as he himself took the offending piece of clothing and headed toward the trashcan. Hong Kong poked his head out of one of the guest rooms and pointedly rolled his eyes at the older nation.

"Taiwan, don't forget you're helping Vietnam later. Thailand, stop letting your elephants in the yard, they trample the grass and kill the bamboo, aru." China entered the dining room only to be given a hug attack by South Korea.

"Da-ze, your breasts are mine Aniki!" he shouted.

"I am a male!" China cried as he attempted to pry his younger "brother" off him. "South Korea let go of me!" After a long hard battle China managed to loosen South Korea's hold if not dislodge him completely. The door to North Korea's room open. He leaned against the frame and watched the two nations.

"Can you two keep it down out here, some of us are trying to work."

"North Korea, please help me, aru." China begged. North Korea shook his head and smiled slightly.

"You were the one who invited all of us here, now you pay the price."

"Is it so wrong to want to spend some time with my family?" China asked.

"If you involve him then yes." North Korea said, pointing at his other half. China sighed as he slumped into the dining room. He plopped down at the low table, South Korea still holding onto his back.

"Would you like some tea?" Vietnam asked as she sat down beside her brother. China blew out a breath and smiled tiredly.

"That would be wonderful, aru. Thank you." As Vietnam stood to enter the kitchen she paused, appearing to remember something.

"Oh yes, there is a suspiciously large crate outside addressed to you. I think there might be something alive in there. Thailand's elephants kept watching it."

"Thank you Vietnam." China said standing up and going outside. Just as Vietnam had said there was a large crate in the middle of China's gravel driveway.

"What could be in you, aru?" China asked the crate. What he didn't expect was for the crate to answer back.

"I'm Melody Carter and I'm suffering from skittle withdrawal!"

*Timeskip because I don't want to end the chapter yet and because I haven't used one in a while*

All of the Asian countries, excluding Japan, sat across from the strange girl who had been sent to China. Melody shifted slightly. Her long brown hair swooshed softly against her back and her blue gray eyes peered inquisitively out from her glasses. She had nearly died from happiness overload when China had let her out of the crate. Although she managed to get South Korea off of him, for which China was grateful, having Melody in his place was not much better.

"Aniki, can we keep her?" South Korea asked suddenly. Everyone in the room was surprised except North Korea and Hong Kong, both refused to show emotion.

"I-I guess, aru. It would be dishonorable to simply turn her out with nowhere to go." China said. Melody's face lit up with unmasked joy.

"Thank you so much," She said smiling brightly at South Korea and China.

"Aniki, what will you do with her when you go to that world meeting tomorrow? If you leave her here Mr. Russia will find her when he comes to pick up his order of sweet buns and wine." North Korea pointed out coolly. China paused.

"I don't know, aru. That is a good point. I guess I will have to take her with me but-"

"The pretty girl is dying!" South Korea called out, bringing attention to Melody who had passed out from fear upon hearing Russia's name.

**Speaking of Russia he's up next…**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. I've been pretty good about updates on this story. Thank you Quiet Harmony-chan for helping me to make the last chapter better. Thanks to what you wrote in your review I was able to rewrite it.**

**I spent a lot of time on Aura and I kind of made her a little crazy but she is supposed to be the mutated form of fangirl… I wasn't given an age for Aura so it's kind of up to the reader's imagination.**

Chapter 10: "Become one Russia dearest?"

In the dark nether realm that is the crate, Aura DeGroove sat cross legged directly in the center of her crate. With one pale hand she stroked her Russia plushie lovingly.

"I'm coming for you my dear Russia," Aura sang. "You can't hide from me~" In the nonexistent lighting, Aura's bright blue eyes appeared to float in the air. This did not seem to bother Russia Plushie-chan.

"So, do you think we will get there soon?" Aura asked the plushie. She held it up to her ear a moment and listened. Nodding her head sagely, Aura flipped her long black and crimson hair over one shoulder.

"I think so too~" Aura chirped, nuzzling the plushie. Suddenly her face darkened, storm clouds gathering in her eyes. Aura cucked the Russia plushie against the far wall. "Well who asked you?" she snarled before turning away and pouting. Aura cocked her head to the side like she was listening to something or someone.

"I wouldn't worry so much Ru-chan." Aura cooed as she picked up her toy again, previous anger forgotten. "If anyone tries to stop me I'll turn them into a living rag doll." Aura chuckled but quieted down when she heard footsteps outside.

"Showtime Ru-chan~"

~Inside Russia's house slightly earlier~

"When the devil is too busy and when death's a bit too much, they call on me by name you see for my special touch~" Russia sang as he spun slowly spun in the ballroom, alone.

"M-Mr. R-Russia," Lithuania stood trembling at the ballroom entrance. "T-There i-is a cr-crate here for y-you." Russia turned to Lithuania and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Lithuania." Russia strutted out of the ballroom and toward the entryway of his house where a large wooden crate was waiting for him.

"Russia, did you order something?" Ukraine asked as she worriedly watched the crate.

"Nyet. I did not." Russia said cheerfully.

"M-Maybe it is a gift from another nation." Lithuania suggested from the safety of the ballroom doors. Russia shrugged.

"Maybe." He poked the crate then, when nothing happened, went to work opening the crate.

"Big brother where are you?" Belarus called before spotting Russia near the crate and rushing towards him. At that moment the lid of the crate was fully dislodged and out sprang a dark t-shirt and jeans clad streak that tackled Russia at the exact moment Belarus did.

"Big brother-" Belarus began.

"Russia-" Aura started.

"-Let us become one~" They said together. The sound of Russia's screams shattered England's finest china.

**Now I can finally get to the world meeting!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: And now the much awaited first part of the world meeting! This chapter is mostly setting the stage for the next one which will answer the question at the end of this chapter.**

**This is one of the longest chapters I have written for this story.**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews and story ideas.**

**As always I am still accepting fangirl/boy OCs. Claimed countries/groups are: Prussia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Russia, China, America, Canada, England, and the Bad Touch Trio. Am I forgetting anyone…?**

**New idea just came into my head. What would happen if the countries and maybe the fangirls got drunk…?**

***sighs* Dangit, I have to go to school now. Oh well, my school can be kind of crazy maybe it will give me some ideas…**

Chapter 11: Disorganized Chaos/World Meeting Part 1

Last time on Hetalia and Their Units: _"Sorry about that." Riley rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sometimes I overreact. I think you can understand why though. By the way my name is Riley Cole. I believe you have already met my sister."_

The German brothers and Romano stared at Riley and Kydin, slack jawed.

"You're related?!" Romano thundered. Riley grinned and nodded.

"Yep. I'm sure you can see the resemblance right?" Riley suddenly pulled her sister closer to herself. In all honesty they looked nothing alike. The only thing they remotely shared was the shape of their eyes and the light that glittered there.

"I don't see it." Prussia said from his position on the floor. Riley shrugged and pushed her sister away from her slightly.

"Me neither. Kydin's the spitting image of our mom but I always thought I looked more like Uncle Mike. I try not to think about that too much. Anyway, what can we expect from this world meeting?" Germany leveled his cold blue eyes at her.

"Nothing. You're not going."

"Why not?" Riley whined.

"You're not a country."

"Maybe not but those two are taking care of me." Riley said motioning to the Italy brothers who were partaking in hug therapy, or rather North Italy was. Romano on the other hand was trying unsuccessfully to get away from his younger brother. Germany dragged a hand down his face.

"Those two idiots are taking care of you?" Germany question, raising one blonde eyebrow. He knew from observation that Italy was too absent minded to be able to care for any living thing and Romano would starve any living thing if it didn't like tomatoes. Riley shrugged.

"More or less." Germany gave her a disbelieving look before Riley cracked. "Okay less, but I've only been with them for two days. Besides-"

"Riley!" A happy voice called. Riley looked up just in time to see blonde haired brown eyed Amy glomping her.

"Hey… Amy… Can't… Breathe…" Riley wheezed as the life was slowly squeezed out of her.

"Eh? Sorry." Amy said quickly releasing her friend from her grasp. Riley staggered back and sucked air into her lungs.

"What are you doing here?" Kydin asked while her sister talked her soul into coming back into her body.

"I'm here for the world meeting of course, same as you. America and Canada brought me."

"Who?" Prussia and Germany asked together. Riley and Amy rolled their eyes.

"Never mind. So are the others here?"

"No idea. Wouldn't it be funny if Japan got Emily?" Riley chuckled.

"Almost as funny as Russia getting Aura." Amy said joining in with Riley's laughter.

"Oi! You two! Cut it out!" Commanded a certain Emily Parker imperiously.

"Or what?" Riley challenged, standing taller. Kydin sighed. Every time those two got in a room together there would be a fight for dominance and since both girls had dominant personalities, things never ended well.

"Or I'll make you." Emily said glaring at Riley. Riley glared back. Right before World War Three could break out China and Melody approached.

"Hey guys how are you doing? Good? Great." Melody said pushing Riley and Emily apart.

"Hey Mel!" Amy cried as she hugged her friend.

"Hey, miss me?"

"You bet! Did you have fun?"

"Fun?"

"Yeah. With your caretaker." Emily explained as she leaned against the wall. Melody shrugged.

"I guess. China's pretty sweet and his cooking is amazing~" she sang. The five friends exchanged glances. Riley took a quick head count.

"Hmm."

"What is it?"

"We're still missing a few…"

"Found one." Melody said pointing down the hall to where a black and crimson haired head was bobbing closer.

"Oh dear, somebody quick, hide Russia." Riley ordered.

"Why?" Germany asked, making all the girls jump. They had completely forgotten their respective countries were still there.

"Well…" The group pondered Germany's question trying to find the best way to answer it.

"She's worse than Belarus." Emily finally ended up saying. All the surrounding countries, excluding America and Canada as one of them was too self-absorbed (stupid) to fear Belarus and one was ignored by her, paled.

"R-Right." Germany muttered as he grabbed his brother by the back of the uniform and dragged him away.

"Is he… afraid?" Amy asked.

"How about we just say he has a healthy respect and leave it at that?" Melody asked.

"Sure." Amy chirped.

"Okay." Riley and Kydin chorused.

"Whatever." Emily said.

"Now that we're agreed we need to think what the best course of action-"

"HEY AURA, YA LOOKING FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Riley screamed down the hallway.

"Or we could just plow straight ahead thoughtlessly. Thanks for that Riley." Melody sighed. Riley grinned.

"You're welcome." By this time Aura's attention had been caught and she loped up to her friends.

"Hello everyone." She said.

"Hello Aura, Ru-chan." Melody said. She greeted Aura's Russia plushie with as much warmth and courtesy as she had with Aura and the rest of her friends.

"Have any of you seen my sweet Russia~?" Aura asked. Riley nodded.

"Yep. He went in there." Riley said pointing to the room where the world meeting was to take place. Aura happily thanked Riley and skipped into the room. Amy, Kydin, Emily, and Melody gaped at Riley.

"What?" she asked, noticing their stares.

"Why did you tell her where he really went? You know how she acts." Emily said. A look that could only be described as pure evil crossed Riley face.

"Revenge for earlier." Riley said as she turned and followed Aura into the meeting room.

"I missed something didn't I?" Emily asked.

"I think we all did." Melody said as she and her odd friends followed Riley into the black hole.

The meeting room was huge and filled with more countries than seemed possible. The girls gazed around them in awestruck wonder.

This. Is. Awesome!" Amy yelled as she spun in a slow circle so as to take in the room. The odd group of girls was drawing a good deal of attention, some from unwanted sources. A certain French country swaggered across the room to sexually harass, I mean "talk to" the new girls.

"Bonjour, I am France. How are you lovely ladies doing this morning?" France asked. The girls exchanged glances then all of them, except Kydin, decked him. France lay on the ground passed out, smoke rising from the four rather large bumps on his head. A few of the countries that had been watching began to applaud the action that they themselves had no doubt wanted to do for some time.

Germany called for order as it was time for the world meeting to start.

"Okay everyone, calm down. The first order of business we need to discuss is the crates. By now you all know what happened yesterday. Several of us all received mysterious crates with one girl inside." Germany explained. From the floor France murmured that he wished he had gotten one.

"Anyway," Germany continued, "anyone have any ideas about where they came from, what we should do with the girls, or questions… anyone? Anyone at all?" The room was dead silent. Riley's hand shot up. Germany sighed. This would not end well.

"Yes, Miss Cole?" Riley stood, looking exceedingly puzzled about whatever was on her mind.

"Yeah, um, I have a question that's been bugging me for a while… where do countries come from?" Riley asked innocently. The room erupted into chaos.

**I'm going to need some suggestions for what the countries would say to Riley's question because I'm at a loss for the answer and I can't write the next chapter till I have an idea.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm back. Yikes, this is a really short chapter. It's funny, I have plenty of ideas for stuff when it's a country and fangirl one on one but when it comes to something like a world meeting I got nothing. Notice this chapter is marked as 1½ when I can get on top of the other fangirl OCs part two won't be far behind.**

**If you have any suggestions for any sort of funny future scene please for the love of God let me know. While this is really fun to write, it is also really hard.**

**Still accepting fangirl OCs and unless I say differently I will until I run out of countries I'm willing to write for.**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews and advice. I'm totally okay with you guys bursting, popping, murdering, and shooting my bubble if it will keep me on the straight and narrow.**

**One last thing, I have a job shadowing thing at the Vet I need to do for school. I have to do a minimum of fifteen hours so I might not be able to update or write as much until I'm finished with that.**

Chapter 12: Disorganized Chaos/World Meeting Part 1½

_Everyone has those moments. You know the ones. The moments when you put your foot in your mouth and sound like an absolute fool. So if everyone has those moments why do mine always cause such insanity?_

Some countries were slack jawed at Riley's question while others (the perverts) were nearly rolling on the floor with laughter.

_Where do countries come from?_

The older countries glanced from one to another, unsure of how to properly respond to such a query. France was the one who finally spoke up.

"Well Riley, when two people love each other very much-" France was cut off when he was hit in the face by some clever country who had found a new use for England's "scones." Riley face slowly began to grow red as she realized just what France was beginning to tell her.

"Don't take anything that frog says to seriously, love. Besides that's only how humans are born. Everyone knows us countries were born from magic!" England declared. Nearly all the countries rolled their eyes. Here we go again…

"Britain, how many times do we have to tell you, magic isn't real," Sighed Germany. England's eyes narrowed.

"It is too real!" he shot back.

"The truth is none of us know how country personifications are formed, aru. Sorry, we can't answer your question. Most of us were discovered by chance in a field or other such place." China explained. Riley looked slightly disappointed but nodded, accepting the answer that wasn't an answer. The rest of the meeting was boring with nothing worthy of note happening. Riley sighed.

"Well that was boring and- ooh, what's this?" Riley asked as she picked up an ancient leather bound book. A slow smile spread across her face.

"My, my, England's spell book. I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow this for a little while. This is bound to make things more interesting." Riley said, tucking the book into her bag.

_Then there are the moments when stuff is about to hit the fan and instead of turning it off or running as fast as you can to get away, you just stand there grinning like an idiot and give whatever it is that extra oomph so that it can directly hit the fan._

**Next chapter is Bad Touch Trio get a fangirl… I'm going to enjoy tormenting them.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally! This chapter took forever. I couldn't get it right for the longest time but now I have a version I'm happy with.**

**The job shadow thing went well. I had fun but I only was there for six hours and I need fifteen so if my updates are slower that's why but once I do a few more intros I can have some fun~**

**Recently I have decided that I will do story requests for Hetalia. Unfortunately I really have no idea what I'm doing so please if you have any tips for me let me know. The only catch is I won't be doing youi, yuri, or lemon fics.**

**I'm still accepting OCs. Poland and the Nordics have been claimed. I'm too lazy to keep posting the list of countries so PM me if you want to know who have and who haven't been claimed.**

**There is one thing I need to know. How does Mr. Puffin talk? I mean like in what sort of manner does he speak. I need to figure that out before I can write the Nordic chapter.**

**Thank you all for the epic reviews and story ideas. I love you all~**

Chapter 13: The Black Narwhals of Satan

"Hey West, I'm going out with Spain and France. I'll be back… sometime." Prussia called. The sound of pots and pans clattering to the floor in the kitchen and shouted German curses told Prussia that his brother had heard him. With a devious smile at the thought of all the things he would do with his friends, Prussia was out the door and down the street.

~Timeskip brought to you by England's missing spell book~

"-And then I totally kicked England's unawesome butt all the way back to his little islands." Prussia announced as he, France, and Spain staggered out of the eighth bar to kick them out that day.

"Remember when we all fought that war with Austria, England, and Hungary?" Spain asked as the three friends all collapsed onto the grass of the park.

"Ja."

"Oui."

"Those were the days." The three friends sighed remembering days gone by. Suddenly Spain asked a question that threw the other two for a loop.

"Do you guys ever wish you could have kids like the humans?"

"What?!" France and Prussia exclaimed.

"Why would you ask something like that Spain?" France asked. Spain shrugged.

"I kind of enjoyed taking care of Romano. I kind of wish we could go back to those days… I miss them." France and Prussia shared a look.

"We understand, I remember when Canada was so little and cute~"

"Ja und West was so cute and dependent…" The three countries stared at the sky, drowning in nostalgia. Their fond memories were dashed to pieces when the sounds of shouting and running feet reached their ears. Suddenly something sprang onto their chests. Prussia, Spain, and France all stared up in surprise at the fourteen year old girl who crouched on top of them. Her dirty blonde hair was cut in an odd style so that it was longer in the front than it was in the back and her light green eyes danced with a slightly crazed glint that matched her smile. Once she regained her breath, she erupted into a fit of full blown head thrown back giggles.

"The black narwhals of Satan are coming! Don't let them steal the chocolate!" She screamed for the entire world to hear.

**I'm gunning for you next England!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Some chapters are way easier to write than others. Take this one for example. Once I got it going it went along pretty smoothly.**

**I was reading one of those 'Crazy Things to Do in the Elevator' lists and it gave me some pretty good ideas. I was laughing so hard I almost fell out of my chair.**

**Right now I'm toying with the idea of a few countries marrying their OCs but I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that. Your guys' input would be appreciated.**

**As always I'm accepting fangirl OCs. Your suggestions for plot twists and/or awkward situations would be appreciated.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, story favorites, and follows. I'm really grateful.**

**I'm having a lot of fun with this story, can you tell?**

Chapter 14: Amelia VS England

England stomped through his house complaining about the latest world meeting to his magical friends.

"-And this Riley girl asked where countries came from. France was an idiot and tried to tell her something stupid and awkward but when I tried to tell her that countries were made by magic no one believed me." England sulked. Flying Mint Bunny tutted and tsked in disapproval while Uni, Captain Hook, and Tinkerbelle just shook their heads.

"That's not right England. How about you prove that magic really does create countries, then the others will have to believe you!" Flying Mint Bunny suggested. England's eyes lit up.

"You're right! That's brilliant. But how on earth do I go about using magic to create a country?" Flying Mint Bunny shrugged.

"No idea."

"Fine then, to the library!"

~Timeskip brought to you by England's Country Creation Project: Creating artificial countries since France hit puberty~

England grinned as he stepped into the carefully drawn magic circle. In his hands he held a book that contained a spell that, if preformed correctly, should create a country.

"Alright, let's do this." England pulled his black hood over his head and began chanting the strange words written on the page. After a few minutes he paused. Nothing happened. England preformed another round of chanting and paused again. Still nothing happened.

"What am I bloody doing wrong?!" England shouted, stamping one foot angrily. As England turned to leave the magic circle shifted from white to green. England spun and started at the circle excitedly. Encouraged by the color change, England again repeated the spell. A bright light filled the room and suddenly a large wooden crate was descending from ceiling.

"Well that's new." England mused as he carefully approached the now stationary crate. "Maybe this is where the legend of the stork really came from." After much effort England pried off the top of the crate and peered inside expectantly. Inside was… air. Nothing but air and stuff that might belong to a teenage girl.

"What the…?" Suddenly the sound of a voice came from behind England.

"You better not be touching my stuff." England spun to see a tall pale skinned freckled girl of about sixteen with chin length red hair and almond shaped brown eyes leaning against the stone doorframe.

"I-I," There were not words for the utter shock England felt. He had not created a country he had created something much worse… a fangirl.

"I don't care if you're a country you're still a male snooping through my stuff." The girl shoved off the doorway and moved England away from her crate. "Look but don't touch. On second thought don't even look."

"W-Who are you?" England asked, finally regaining the power of speech. The girl quirked a brow at him.

"Seriously England? I would have thought you would be a bit more original than that." She stuck her hand out for England to shake. Absolutely mystified England took the proffered hand. "I am Amelia Wakeland."

"Charmed. Though you appear to already know my name, I'm England."

"Now that we've got the introductions out of the way I have some questions for you… In what way would you describe your relationship with America?" Amelia demanded. England looked absolutely confused.

"My relationship with… we're allies of course." England responded.

"Just allies?"

"Yes. I raised him when he was little but he burned that bridge a long time ago."

"When he wanted independence." Amelia stated.

"Yeah."

"What about France?"

"What about him?!"

"How would you describe your relationship with Fran-" Amelia began.

"Enemies." England interrupted coldly. Amelia sighed. This was going to take some time. England would be a tough one to crack but crack he would.

"Okay then, next question…"

***Laughs crazily* I personally don't like yaoi or yuri paring but I do love making characters squirm**

**Next up Nordics!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: This too forever! Dang you writer's block! But I don't think it's too bad for my first time writing for any of the Nordics. I doubt I'll be having a lot of Mr. Puffin scenes though, he's hard to write.**

**On the topic of claiming OCs there is a slight problem… two people want Seychelles but obviously only one can get her. So here's the deal, I'm going to look at the OCs and judge which one would work better. You'll find out who gets Seychelles in two chapters.**

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I almost die every time I look at the traffic graph.**

**I have a question for the people who live in the UK. I know you're there, I saw you on the graph. What is England's version of what happened during the War of Independence? I've gone through a lot of history classes that teach America's point of view but what about England's? If someone who knows could tell me I'd be grateful.**

Chapter 15: iPods and Death Threats

Finland peered into the refrigerator and let out a tired sigh. The sigh was not because the fridge was empty but because it was full. With beer. Denmark's beer.

"Denmark," Finland called into the other room where said Dane was watching football. "What did you do with all the food?"

"I put it in the pantry of course!" Denmark shouted never taking his eyes off the game. "I had to make room for the beer." Norway stood meeting Finland's eyes.

"I'll take care of the idiot." He said emotionlessly as he left the room. Several seconds later strangled gasps were heard from the other room. Shortly thereafter Norway came back into the kitchen with the same blank expression he had left with. In his eyes however, a slight glimmer of satisfaction could be found.

"Aw Norge, what'd you have to do that for?" Denmark asked as he materialized in the kicthen and slung an arm around Norway's shoulder.

"Because you're an idiot." Norway said before he started choking the Dane with his tie again. Iceland leaned against the kitchen doorway, Mr. Puffin on his shoulder, Sweden cradling an enormous wooden crate behind them.

"Yo, morons, we gots us a box that needs openin'." Mr. Puffin yelled. Finland, Norway, who was still choking Denmark, and Denmark turned to face the Iceland, Sweden, and Mr. Puffin. Sweden silently stepped into the center of the kitchen and placed the crate on the floor. The crate was huge. It was surprising that Sweden could even lift it.

"What is it?" Denmark asked, blue eyes lit with curiosity.

"A crate moron." Norway said releasing Denmark's tie, the sudden release of pressure causing him to fall to the floor.

"Aw Norge," Denmark whined.

"Open da box! I wanna see what's in there!" Carefully, Sweden pried off the top of the crate. Inside was a girl. She had her back against the wooden wall and was listening to her iPod. The five Nordics and Mr. Puffin looked at each other in confusion. Why had they been sent a girl… in a box?

"So, what do we do with her?" Iceland asked. Denmark opened his mouth but was cut off by Norway.

"Don't even start."

"But I didn't-"

"Don't." That one word was enough. The girl in the crate was now watching them. Her bright blue eyes glittered with interest. She stood and rested her arms on the crate walls, iPod still blaring music.

"HEY, HOW YOU GUYS DOING?" The girl yelled. Several of the Nordics flinched. "Oh sorry." The girl said, taking out her ear buds.

"Um, why are you in a crate?" Iceland asked. The girl looked down and shrugged.

"Dunno." She said vaulting out. She was only about 5'1 so the crate reached to about mid-chest on her. "I'm Morgan Freeley."

"Nice to meet you." Finland said cheerfully. Mr. Puffin flew from his perch on Iceland's shoulder and glided over to Morgan, snatching away her iPod. This would prove to be a disastrous mistake.

"What sort of tunes ya got on here girlie?" Mr. Puffin asked pecking at the little gadget with his beak. Morgan's blue eyes darkened and an odd breed of madness crept into her eyes.

"Well little birdie you'll find out when I dissect your corpse if you don't give me back my iPod right now."

**I think I'll go after Romania next. Another character I've never written for before. This should be interesting…**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hmmm, not too bad actually. I don't think I fully captured Romania or Sydney's personality but I'll get better with practice.**

**You will all probably guess this since it's in the title and the first bit of the chapter is about it, but the movie Romania is watching is one of the Twilight movies. I was going to have a part in here where Sydney tells Romania who Bella chose but I didn't want to anger the non-Twilight and Team Jacob fans. Beyond not wanting to unnecessarily tick people off I couldn't figure out which pairing Romania would support.**

**I got some pretty good feedback on the last chapter. Better than I expected.**

**As always story suggestions and OCs are welcome and reviews are awesome~**

Chapter 16: Turtles, Twilight, and Sheldon

Romania smiled as he sipped at his red drink. The movie currently playing on his television was amusing to him. The very idea of vampires sparkling was, of course, ridiculous. The main male character looked like a walking disco ball in the sun for goodness sake. How on earth would he hunt? Romania took another sip of his drink thinking this over. The answer was simple. He would not. He would not because vampires simply did not sparkle. End of discussion.

The sound of the doorbell chiming pulled Romania from his thoughts. He stood and glided over to the door. Sitting squarely on his front steps was an enormous crate. Romania cocked a brow. What have we here? He carefully paced around the thing then tapped it quickly on the side. A slight sound could be heard from inside. Romania smiled. Looks like the day had just gotten more interesting. A mysterious crate beats one of America's supernatural romance movies any day. Mumbling a few unintelligible words under his breath, Romania waved his hand over the crate. Slowly it began to levitate. Romania carefully directed it into his house. He decided in his infinite wisdom to leave it near the TV while he went to find a crowbar. Ten seconds after he left the room a tremendous _Bang! Thump! Crash!_ was heard. Romania reentered the room to see a young girl with light brown hair and grey eyes clutching the television. The girl appeared to have changed the channel from the movie Romania had been previously watching to some teen drama.

"No you moron! Don't eat it! Don't eat it! Don't- oh she ate it. See, look what you did, now you're dead. Should 'a listened to me." Romania started at the girl a moment, processing what was happening in his living room. After a moment, his romantic nature kicked in. A devious smile crossed his face.

"Why hello there," Romania purred as he sashayed across the floor. The girl glanced up then flushed beet red. She skittered back until her back hit the wall.

"Wha-wha…" The girl was startled. Romania, by this point, was enjoying himself quite a bit. He wouldn't do anything bad to the girl of course, just tease her a little.

"I never expected a pretty girl to be in my crate. What a pleasant surprise. What's your name?" The girl's face was the exact color of her plastic framed glasses.

"M-My name's Sydney Olson." She stuttered. Romania's grin grew wider.

"That's a pretty name… suits you perfectly." He breathed. Sydney looked like she was going to die… die or kill someone. "You're so pretty I could just eat you up~" Romania flashed his fangs playfully. Romania's fun was short lived as he was wacked over the head with something that felt an awful lot like a turtle. He rubbed the back of his head gingerly, watching the stars that danced across his vision.

"What was that for?" he moaned.

"What on earth could he be talking about Sheldon?" Sydney asked the little turtle that she cradled in her arms protectively. Romania stared at both the turtle and the girl.

"Where did that come from?"

"One day I will rule the world and these little beauties will help me achieve it, that's all you need to know."

**Next up France!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the crappyness of this chapter but it hates me. All week it was refusing to be written. *glowers at chapter***

**Anyway, sorry for the guys who both wanted Seychelles. I looked at both OCs, one hated France and the other didn't mind him. It should be obvious which one I had to choose.**

**I was just strolling through cyber space when I came across something on Deviant Art about Hetalia Season 5. Apparently it's already out. All I have to say is that stores better get it in stock soon.**

**Thank you to the EPIC reviewers. I have gotten more reviews on this story than I have on all my other ones combined so thank you all so much.**

**Story ideas are welcome. I have one in the works that will be a lot of fun should I ever get on top of the OC intros. Let's just say it has to do with all the fans, their countries, one airplane, and a German highway.**

Chapter 17: Face It France, It's A Dress

France was minding his own business flipping through an old photo album. He paused when he came across a picture of a younger version of himself wearing what looked like a blue dress. Beside the younger version of France was England as a baby. France cooed over the cuteness of that bygone time. A dirty blonde haired head popped up from behind the sofa.

"What are ya lookin' at?" The Bad Touch Trio's fangirl, Katerina "Kat" Case, asked as she snatched the photo album from France.

"Just old pictures from my past." France sighed. Kat's face contorted as she scrutinized the picture of France in a blue dress which she held upside down. Her light green eyes flashed up at France then down to the picture again.

"Why are you in a dress?"

"It's a tunic." France corrected. Kat snorted.

"Yeah, right. Listen, I know a dress when I see one."

"It's a tunic!" Kat was not listening to a word France said. Instead she continued thinking aloud.

"What I want to know is who managed to convince you to wear it." Before France could once again assert that he had worn a tunic not a dress, the doorbell rang. When France opened the front door, he came face to face with an enormous crate.

"What in the world…?" France wondered as he managed to pull the crate into his house, Kat shouting encouragement from the couch while munching on a packet of skittles.

"You know, this would go faster if you would help me." France groaned as he gave one final shove and caused the crate to skitter into the living room.

"I could." Kat allowed. "But why would I? You were doing such a great job." France sighed in defeat, leaning against the side of the crate. Unfortunately for him, he chose the side that the crate's occupant had been steadily weakening. The result was France flat on his back, all four sides of the crate lying in a similar fashion, gazing up at the tanned brown haired gray eyed girl who was watching him. France hurriedly scrabbled back from the girl and the crate looking rather embarrassed. From the couch Kat perked up.

"Sophie?" The girl in the crate turned to face Kat, gray eyes lighting up.

"Hey Kat. What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? How did you end up in a crate sent to France? Talk about bad luck."

"What are you talking about?" Sophie asked. Kat grinned evilly.

"Girl, you got sent to France."

"…You mean…"

"Yep." The girls shared an evil look.

"This is going to be epic."

"Hello? I'm still here." France called. The girls looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I'm Sophie Gomez. Nice to meet you." Sophie and France shook hands. France was so surprised by her sudden appearance that he didn't even try to flirt with her.

"I guess I'm going to be around you a lot now. Where do I sleep?"

"You can share my room." Kat chirped. Sophie grinned.

"Perfect." Suddenly she spotted the discarded photo album. She opened it to the exact page that Kat and France had been looking at earlier.

"France, why are you wearing a dress?"

**Onto to Seychelles!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ciao! I'm-a back! My parents added some printing software to my computer and now it's screwed up, however I didn't lose any documents so it's all good.**

**Story suggestions and OCs are still accepted.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers and readers across the world! I love you all so very much**

Chapter 18: Seychellian Discovery

Seychelles sighed in contentment as she observed the waves crash onto the beach in front of her house. The day was perfect, the sun shining and the wind blowing was softly through the foliage. Everything was calm. Seychelles swept her eyes across the ocean before they caught sight of a large crate bobbing rhythmically in the waves.

~Serenity's POV~

Serenity Alice Lynn sat with her back against one of the crate's wooden walls. She sighed. The motion of the crate, while soothing, was beginning to make her feel a little sick.

"Please someone let me out of here soon." Serenity pleaded to the darkness of the crate or the universe, whichever one would listen. Suddenly with a jarring jolt, Serenity's crate ground to a halt on solid ground.

~Seychelles' POV~

Seychelles inspected the crate from a short distance away. Cautiously, Seychelles inched closer to the crate until she was right beside it. With a light rap of her knuckles Seychelles knocked on the top of the crate. From inside the crate something shifted.

"…This is odd." Seychelles mumbled. Odder still the thing inside the crate spoke, pleading to be freed.

~Timeskip~

The strange girl Seychelles had found inside a crate sat on Seychelles couch carefully sipping from a cup of hot tea and stroking the little black kitten she called Ash.

"So how exactly did you end up in a crate in the middle of the ocean?" Seychelles asked. Serenity shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just woke up in there. Weird huh?" Seychelles nodded affirmative.

"I don't suppose you have a place to stay do you?"

"No." There was a thick, awkward silence before Seychelles broke it with one of her famous smiles.

"Really? Well then you'll simply have to stay with me. I do have plenty of room and this place is pretty quiet." Serenity's jade green eyes widened with hope and gratitude.

"Really? And I won't be a bother to you?"

"No bother at all, but I do often get visits from my fellow countries if you can put up with two in particular there shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay," there was a beat of silence, "which two countries?"

"Oh nobody too bad just England and France." Serenity was overjoyed to hear the first name but at the second her cup magically shattered to a million pieces on the floor.

**Like, Poland is up next.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently, I was busy with school.**

**This is the longest story I have ever written chapter wise. I'm so proud of myself. For this chapter I think I did pretty well for never having written for Poland before. That's one cool thing about this story, it's really stretching me as an author.**

**Anyway, happy late Valentine's Day! I am going to try to do a Valentine's Day chapter but I don't know when I'll get it done. I want to finish the introductions I have now before I do holiday chapters.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, story and author favorites! I feel so loved. *hugs all readers***

Chapter 19: Like, oh. My. Gosh.

Poland smiled proudly as he finished brushing out his pony's mane.

"There, you are, like, totally gorgeous~" He sang. His dun colored pony gave out a pleased whinny. "You are, like, too cute." Poland nuzzled his pony, fanboying at the sheer cuteness. The sound of a knock at Poland's stable door pulled him from his kawaii animal moment.

"Who could that be?" Poland asked his pony. Receiving no answer from his animal companion, Poland made his way over to the door. Once he managed to pull the huge barn door to the side, Poland came face to wood with a crate. Poland paused, his eyes carefully scanning the rough exterior, however he completely missed the thick pile of papers placed directly in the center of the top of the crate. Poland's face lit up with pure, unbridled excitement.

"Finally, my movies and fashion magazines are here!" Poland cheered as he effortlessly ripped off the top of the crate. However, the crate did not hold movies or fashion magazines. It held a girl. A human girl. A cute human girl.

…

"OH. MY. GOSH! YOU ARE SOOOO KAWAII!" Poland screamed as he jumped into the crate and hugged the girl.

*Timeskip to after Poland nearly suffocates his fangirl by hugging her to death*

Poland gazed at his new guest who sat across from him, petting her grumpy looking hairless pet cat.

"So, like, what is your name?" Poland asked, leaning forward in curiosity.

"I'm Danielle Lee MacDonald. You can call me Danny, Elle, Lee, or Donnie for short."

"Can I call you Mac?" Danielle's cat answered for her, letting out a threatening growl that if translated would have had to been censored. Danielle grinned brushing back her dark bangs.

"You're lucky; usually he's never this nice around strangers." Poland cocked his head to the side. Being cussed out by a cat was nice?

"…Um I'm going to call my friend Lithuania and, um, talk or something." Poland said speed walking over to his phone. "Come on Lith, pick up. Stop making eyes at Belarus, this is important."

"Belarus you say?" Danielle asked. An odd look crept into her eyes. Admiration perhaps?

"Yeah." Poland said, inching away from her. "You heard of her?"

"How could I not? Belarus is only the most dedicated artist ever!"

"Artist?"

"Yeah." Danielle sighed, her bright green eyes foggy and distant. "It takes so much work and dedication to do what she does day in and day out."

"Let's go back to the artist part. How is stalking Russia an art form?"

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No." Poland admitted. Danielle smiled and placed an arm around Poland's shoulder.

"Come grasshopper, there is much to teach you."

**Now the one I've been waiting to do for a very long time… Ukraine's fanboy!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yes! This is a milestone chapter! This is officially the longest story I have ever written.**

**Just a heads up: if you are planning to see the movie Safe Haven skip the first bit because there is a spoiler for how the movie ends. If you're like me and don't care, read on.**

**Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, following both my story and me (I'm always up to something so that was a clever choice), and for author and story favorites. Not only do they mean a lot but you don't know me and have no reason to be nice, therefore I am inclined to believe what you guys say.**

**Also, I set up a pole for a story idea I'm working on. It kind of needs outside involvement so if you can take a look at it.**

**And lastly, I wasn't given an age for Thomas so I used the information I was given and make an educated guess. I hope I was close.**

Chapter 20: GNO + Collage Guy In Bathroom = Trouble

"Thank you for coming with me Miss Hungary."

"No problem Ukraine. It's been a while since I've gone out with girlfriends or been to the cinema." Hungary said as she finished off her popcorn.

"That was a good movie. Big brother would never have let me watch it at home." Liechtenstein murmured. Hungary gave a boisterous laugh and slung one arm around the younger nation's shoulders.

"Switzerland is too protective over you, sweetie. There's only a little violence in Safe Haven."

"There was more than a little violence."

"But it ended well. She got rid of her creeper stalker of a husband and got the guy. What more can you want in a good movie?"

"Hey can we stop by the ladies' room?" Ukraine requested.

"Sure, sounds good. There's a music shop across the way, I think I'll check their music book selection."

"I'll come too." Liechtenstein volunteered. Together the two nations trotted off to the music store leaving Ukraine to the safety of the bathroom… or not. Ukraine pushed open the bathroom door and shuffled inside. Ukraine knew that humans were an odd lot but having a large wooden crate in the woman's bathroom was out there even for them. Ukraine of course did what any rational country would have done. She decided to inspect it.

After some work she managed to pry off the lid of the crate. Unfortunately for her, Ukraine remembered too late what had been in Russia's crate. In an instant Ukraine was confronted with deep blue eyes. Unlike Aura's arrival, this fan did not explode out of his crate but instead slowly climbed out. He tossed a winning smile at Ukraine. The boy was older than all of the fans the other nations had received so far, perhaps in his early to mid-twenties. He stood at about six two; tan, with extremely well-muscled legs, most likely from running track or other such activity.

"Hello there Ukraine. My name is Thomas Kievenski." Thomas stepped forward, took Ukraine's right hand, and kissed it. "At your service." Thomas attempted to take a step forward only to conveniently trip over a loose tile and crash into Ukraine, pinning her to the ground. As if to show that, yes, things could get worse, at that exact moment Hungary opened the bathroom door. Her forest green eyes took in the scene of Thomas on top of Ukraine and suddenly her eyes were on fire. She whipped out her frying pan from God knows where and swiftly put it to good use. Thomas never stood a chance.

**Austria what on earth am I going to do for you…?**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I feel bad for not updating sooner but I have a great excuse. I was at my grandmother's and didn't have access to Wi-Fi. I've also been a little distracted as I've been trying to work on my other stories. Because of this one my others have been neglected.**

**Thank you to my international readers! A big thank you for following, favorite-ing, and (my favorite) reviewing.**

**Check out the pole on my profile!**

Chapter 21: A Surprise For Austria

Austria paused his piano playing when he heard the front door open and close.

"Hungary? Back so soon?" Austria called.

"Yeah." Hungary grunted. Austria wrinkled his nose. Hungary may have been a tomboy but she never grunted. The sound of something scraping across the entry way floor reached Austria's ears. What on earth was Hungary doing? There were muted murmurings in the kitchen. Had Hungary brought someone home with her?

"Did you bring one of your girlfriends back with you?"

"Hmm? No." There was a short pause before Hungary answered him, leading Austria to believe that she was lying. "I did bring you back a present though." Muffled giggles could be heard.

"A present?" Austria mentally prepared himself for the worst.

"Yep." Austria could hear the smile in Hungary's voice. "Why don't you come on out and see what you got." Austria sighed. There was no way he could avoid this. Slowly Austria glided out of his music room and down the hall to the kitchen. There stood Hungary beside what appeared to be a large crate.

"What is it?" Austria asked, not amused.

"Look and see." Austria carefully lifted the lid up and saw… nothing. The crate was empty. Austria completely lifted the lid.

"Hungary what-" Austria was cut off by Hungary who called out, "Reina, you can come out now." Suddenly something smashed into Austria's back, shoving him into the crate. Briefly he caught a glimpse of a girl around the age of fifteen with brown and playful blue eyes before he was hugged so tightly he could barely breathe. Austria gave a resigned sigh. So it had finally happen. The horror of horrors... his fangirl had arrived.

**I picked the country the next fangirl will go to so be merciful. I was stupid and I didn't write it down the first time so I had to pick again. Since I don't remember what my first choice was you guys will have to make do with my second choice. So, next up: Bulgaria.**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I've been having to work very hard on my school to get everything done. Apparently it's Suffocate the Homeschooler in Homework Month. Lucky me. Due to the sea of homework I'm currently sojourning through, updates might be slower.**

**Just a heads up guys, soon I won't be accepting OCs anymore. This story really needs to start moving. Before I stop though, I really want Hungary to get an OC. Preferably a boy.**

**Plot twists, site ideas, and random thoughts are welcome.**

Chapter 22: Bulgaria Is Not Amused

"Remind me again, why are you here?" Bulgaria asked. Romania shrugged, sipping his cherry coke.

"We're friends aren't we? Friends visit friends." Bulgaria sighed

"Okay, so why is she with you?" Bulgaria pointed to Sydney who was calming stroking Sheldon's shell. Romania grinned.

"She's my fangirl remember? She follows me just about everywhere." He slung an arm around Sydney's shoulder. "It's kind of cute actually." Sydney wacked Romania on the head with Sheldon then scooted away from the dazed nation. Bulgaria fought to repress his amusement.

"Please leave." He said.

"But why?" Romania whined.

"I don't want you here."

"Aw, don't be like that, Bulgy." Romania cooed latching onto Bulgaria's back like a parasite.

"Get off," Bulgaria demanded. Romania shook his head.

"Nope."

"Get off now."

"No way~ This is fun." Bemused, Sydney watched the two friends from the couch until she noticed something rather odd. A crate had magically appeared next to where Bulgaria had been sitting. Curious, she walked over and lifted the lid. Inside, was a girl with light brown hair and bright green eyes holding a flash light in her mouth and reading a book.

"Dawn?" The girl looked up.

"Hey Sydney. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Bulgaria."

"Oh cool." A loud gasping sound could be heard. Romania and Bulgaria had caught sight of Dawn.

"She's so cute!" Romania squealed. Bulgaria looked devastated.

"No, no, no, no. I don't want one! From what I've heard from the others, they cause too much trouble." Bulgaria turned to make a run for it only to be caught by Romania and carried like a sack of potatoes to meet his new fangirl.

"Come on Bulgy, it's not that bad. They're pretty cool."

"Get your hands off of me you leech."

"Hey, Bulgy, you wouldn't still mad about that one time at Russia's house when-"

"Shut up! Never speak of that again!" Bulgaria shrieked as he repeatedly whacked Romania over the head with Sheldon.

"Ow! Why? Ouch!" Bulgaria's eyes blared.

"That is a forbidden time."

"Do you think they're done releasing sexual tension?" Dawn wondered aloud. Sydney turned her back on the gob smacked nations in a poor attempt to hide her amusement.

"Where did you hear that?" Bulgaria asked, stunned. Dawn shrunk back from the sudden attention.

"F-France says those things all the time r-right?" Bulgaria and Romania shared a glance. They would need to have a "chat" with France.

…**Not all chapters are created equal. Let's leave it at that…**

**Next up are the Baltics.**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: I've finally got anther chapter up! Yay me.**

**I've been watching Beautiful World and it's super cool. The art is beautiful, the story line has a few serious moments, and we get to see chibi countries!**

**Ahem, now that's done, thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. The latter are my favorite. Sometimes when I'm not at my best I flip through those and am given a flash of inspiration. Thanks for that guys. *Hugs***

Chapter 23: Baltics, Belarus, and Two New Ones

"So," Thomas drawled, "who did the Commie get?" Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania exchanged looks.

"Russia got a little girl named Aura DeGroove. She said I would make a wonderful doll." Ukraine said. Thomas paled.

"A-Aura?"

"Da, do you know her?"

"You could say that…"

"Russia dearest, where are you?" Came a voice from down the hall. Thomas shuddered.

"Oh crap. Speak of the devil and she will appear." Thomas muttered. Aura popped her head into the room where Thomas, Ukraine, and the Baltics were sitting. Her face lit up as she spotted Thomas.

"Aw, Tommy~" She chirped as she pranced over to him. Thomas gritted his teeth. Only three people could get away with calling him Tommy. All were certifiably insane and one was standing before him.

"Tommy, have you seen my sweet Russia?"

"Nope. If you follow Belarus I'm sure you'll find him." Aura scowled.

"You're not funny Tommy." Aura said. She turned, nose in the air, and promptly tripped over a huge crate that had been hidden behind Lithuania's chair. Annoyed, she gave it a kick.

"Ack!" yelped the crate. Countries and fans alike looked at each other, confused.

"Y'Okay?" Thomas called after a moment of extreme quiet.

"Yeah. Can someone let me out?"

*Timeskip brought to you by Belarus's Marriage Counseling: We Do Not Take No For An Answer*

Tiffany sat before the Baltics, Ukraine, Thomas, and Aura.

"So, what you're saying is that we've all been abducted and given to the Hetalia crew?"

"In a nutshell, yeah pretty much." Thomas affirmed. Tiffany's deep green eyes glittered.

"We are going to have so much fun." She said to the Baltics. They looked a little freaked out.

"W-Wait, don't w-we get a s-say in this?" A trembling Lithuania asked.

"No." Aura, Thomas, and Tiffany said.

"Big brother, marry me, marry me, marry me!" Belarus shrieked from somewhere in the house. The thundering of feet signaled that Belarus and Russia were heading toward the group in the living room. Seconds later, Russia vaulted into the room. There was a smack then silence. As one, the countries and fans peered out to see Belarus flat on her back, a crate before her. Russia groaned.

"Oh no, not another one." Furious at the crate keeping her from her big brother, Belarus savagely attacked it.

"Oi! Lay off!" Thundered the crate. Surprised, Belarus halted her barrage.

"Who are you and why are you trying to keep me from big brother?" Belarus demanded.

"Who am I? I am a fangirl. You can call me Flandre Kira. Let me out. Now!"

**Didn't expect to have two in one chapter did ya? If I keep this up I'll only have three more chapters before the story can start moving again.**

**It's kind of difficult to give everyone the spotlight. It will happen, just bear with me.**

**I've been meaning to do this for a couple of chapters, if you want you can join the forum I'm a part of. It's really fun and there are still a lot of characters open. Someone, please, I need a Germany to annoy! Here's the address: forum/Hetalia-Roleplay/121097** **I hope you all come and join us~**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Before you bite my head off, I'm sorry for the lack of an update. *Waves white flag***

**As always plot twists are always welcome. Again there is a really fun forum going on and there are only a few of us doing it. A ton of characters are still open. Here's the address: ** forum/Hetalia-Roleplay/121097/** Stop by sometime.**

Chapter 24: To Aussie and Sealand

"That doesn't look like food." Amelia commented as she poked the unrecognizable gray lump with her fork. "Are these supposed to be potatoes?" Amy shrugged, stabbed one of them with her fork, popped it into her mouth, chewed, and gagged.

"It kind of has a gamey taste."

"All in favor of France cooking dinner say 'aye.'" Sophie commanded.

"Aye," Chorused America, Canada, France, Sealand, Australia, Sophie, Amy, and Amelia.

"The ayes have it."

"We want food! We want food!" America chanted, banging his silverware on the table in time with his demands. His chant was quickly taken up by the others at the table. England rolled his eyes.

"You people have no appreciation for my cooking." England said, sulking.

"Angleterre, they don't appreciate your cooking because you can't cook." Francis chuckled as he disappeared into the kitchen. England sat down next to Amelia, fuming.

"Too bad Scotland, Ireland, and Wales turned down the invite. Things could have gotten interesting." Amy murmured as she pushed the mush around on her plate.

"We all know what would have happened. Scotland and England would have gotten into a shouting match, gotten drunk, made up, and forgotten the whole thing by morning." Amelia said. The clanging of pots and pans hitting the kitchen floor caught the attention of all the nations and fangirls in the dining room.

"Mon due!"

"France? What is it? What's wrong?" Sophie demanded.

"Aw, France is afraid of a little snake." Came a new voice. The fans and countries raced into the kitchen. Leaning against was a girl of about sixteen with curly brown hair, bright green eyes, olive skin, and a snake draped across her neck.

"Tabby?" The girl, Tabby, looked up with a grin.

"Hey guys."

"Who the heck are you?!" England exploded.

"Tabitha Sparks at your service. And Martin." She Tabitha said, pointing to the snake.

"Great," England sigh, "another one."

"Yep. I'm for Sealand." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Tabitha was glomped by little Sealand.

"Oi! Sparky! Why'd you leave me out there? France could pop out from anywhere!" An annoyed looking girl stomped in.

"That's what she said." Amy snickered.

"Really not in the mood." The girl snarled.

"Chill Alyson, it's a joke." Tabitha assured.

"In case you didn't guess, I'm Alyson McGarth or Aly whichever's easier."

"Gol-ly." Australia whistled.

"What are those?" Tabitha asked, pointing to the pan of food England had made.

"Nuclear waste with a dash of rosemary."

"Sounds delightful. Mind if we join you?"

"Well if you're here that means that you both belong to people now. Who do you leave with tonight Aly?"

"My box said Australia."

"Wow, she completely missed the innuendo there." Amy whistled.

**Onto the two little Germans I have yet to touch on… Virtual hugs for reviewers who can guess who I'm talking about **


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Fear not my loyal readers, I am still alive! Thanks for the people who have checked out Kooky Kit's forum. If you want to, peek back a few chapters at some of the author's notes for the address.**

**Okay so a few of you have asked me if you can do a story like this. At first I was unsure but I've given it some thought and I've decided it's cool with me. You can use this idea as long as you credit me with the original story. For those of you who are going to do a story like this, I wish you happy writing.**

**Oh and good job to the people who correctly guessed who the chapter would be one. I gave you and those who didn't guess correctly Internet hugs**

Chapter 25: Time To Bring Out The Big Guns

"Thank you for lunch big brother," Liechtenstein said sweetly as she daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah."

"Big brother, is there something wrong?" Liechtenstein asked innocently. Switzerland looked at his younger sister and shook his head.

"No, nothing you need to worry about." He pushed back from the table and started toward the cellar. "I'm going to spend some time with my guns."

"Okay." Switzerland shut the door to the cellar and immediately brought out one of his handguns. Cautiously he approached the two crates that were surrounded by a halo of flood lights. Taking a pry bar, Switzerland carefully removed two nails. One swift kick to the frame later the sides of the crate lay on the ground. Switzerland took a step back when he saw what the crate contained or rather, what it didn't. The crate was filled with things that would probably belong to a girl in her early to mid-teens. So it had finally happened. A fangirl had been sent to him. But where was she?

Switzerland moved to the second crate, giving it the same treatment only to be greeted with the same result. Empty. This time though the items appeared to suit a young boy better… oh Gott. Liechtenstein. Two fans were loose in his house and one of them was meant for his little sister. Time to bring out the big guns… literally.

~To the fans~

Elizabeth White sauntered through the halls of the mansion trying to find another human. Behind her, something hit the floor and shattered. She spun. A boy with dark curly brown hair and light blue eyes stood by the remains of a very expensive looking vase.

"Timothy!" She whispered-yelled.

"What?" Timothy asked, trying, and failing miserably, to look innocent.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything!"

"Then how am I supposed to follow you?"

"Look Mr. Smarty Pants, behave yourself or I'll stuff you back in your crate." Elizabeth growled. Timothy held up his hands in surrender.

"Whatever you say boss, I'm just trying to find Liechtenstein and see Kydin again." Elizabeth rolled her eyes but had a smile on her face.

"And they call it puppy love just because we're in our teens~" She sang. Timothy shook his head in mock disapproval as he slid the broken pieces of the vase behind its stand.

"Any idea where we're going yet?" he asked. Elizabeth shrugged and continued walking.

"No idea but this awesomeness is bound to attract an exit."

~Back to Switzy~

Switzerland had been creeping around his house for the better part of an hour and he still had yet to find the two missing fans. He was just starting down the corridor that led to the bedrooms when he found it. The shattered remains of the flower vase Liechtenstein had given him. Oh this meant war. When Switzerland found the two little foxes he was going to- A sound from his bedroom of all places yanked him from his train of thought. It appeared he had to search no longer.

~Let's see what the fans are up to shall we?~

"Hmm, the anime's been holding out on us." Timothy said as he held up a pair of hot pink pajamas and a lilac rabbit. Elizabeth twisted a lock of her light shoulder length brown hair in amusement.

"You do know that if we're caught we are so dead," Elizabeth stated. Timothy grinned.

"And what is life without a bit of adventure?"

"You just want to find good material for your, Riley, and Kat's photo collection." Timothy shrugged and brought out a camera.

"And your point is…?" Elizabeth grinned and shook her head, brown, red, and purple strands slapping her face.

"Never mind. Just don't ask to lick England's eyebrows* when we meet everyone else."

"Would I do that?"

"Yes, yes you would." Timothy laid a hand across his chest dramatically.

"Elizabeth, I'm hurt."

"Just hurry up and take your pictures. We'll look like total perverts if Switzerland catches us in his room." Timothy paled slightly.

"Um Elizabeth, I think it might be a tad too late for that."

"Why's that?" The sound of a gun cocking behind her gave Elizabeth her answer.

"Oh."

*I was reading a story on DA and this came up. Since it wasn't my idea, I didn't want to use it but I thought it would be okay if I referenced it.

**Okay there is only one more OC to introduce then I can have the second half of the world meeting! Time to visit South Korea…**


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Fear not my readers, I live! I am now finally done with the introductions. Now I can finally get to work on the second half of the world meeting and the other stuff I have planned… Be afraid, be very afraid.**

**In other news, it has finally happened. Prussia has converted the non-believer. If you've read my stuff for any amount of time, you know I always make a big deal out of saying that I don't do pairings. Well, my loyalties have now changed. I guess I just saw too much cute fan art or something but for better or worse I now ship PruHun. *Hides behind Germany***

Chapter 26: Last Call

"Aniki tell me your secret!" South Korea whined. China sighed.

"There is not secret, aru."

"Hai," Japan agreed, "it's not like we wanted to get legally insane girls sent to us."

"We're right here," Emily growled.

"I feel so left out!" South Korea flopped onto the floor of China's house dramatically. "Almost every major nation has a fan of some type, why not me?"

"Perhaps who ever sent the crates believes that there must first a certain amount of responsibility in a nation before they are permitted to care for a human." Japan muttered.

"Fate, why are you so cruel to me?" South Korea demanded. "Why must you always-" Bing Bong.

"Please don't be Russia, please don't be Russia," China chanted under his breath as he went to answer the door. A beat of silence passed then China's scream nearly shook the house to its foundations.

"KOREA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, ARU?!" Melody and Emily exchanged a look.

"Great, now you've done it."

"Aniki, what's going on?" South Korea asked innocently. Scraping could be heard as China pushed a crate into his living room.

"You tell me, aru." China snatched off a piece of paper nailed to the top of the crate. "Dear South Korea, we have heard that you have been unhappy that you have not had a fan to call your own. Therefore, after much discussion, we of Fans Inc. have decided to award you one fangirl. Any attempt to grope or sexually harass her will end in a swift death for you. Sincerely, Fans Incorporated." Midway through the letter, South Korea started bouncing up and down like an overexcited child on Christmas morning.

"Can I open it Aniki? Please? Pretty please with sweet dumplings on top?" China sighed.

"I am not your father, aru."

"Yay!" South Korea literally leaped into the air and spread his arms in joy. Needless to say, the crate was no match for South Korea's touching skills.

"She's so cute, da~ze!" South Korea gushed. A black haired head popped out of the crate. Dark brown eyes that could be mistaken for black took in the room and the surrounding nations.

"Hi," the girl said, "I'm Su Jin Kim." In an instant South Korea had yanked the twelve year old girl from the crate and started to nuzzle her.

"What do you think Melody, should we give these two some alone time?" Emily asked. Melody bit her lip. Her maternal nature told her to rescue her friend from the clutches of the over enthusiastic Korean while her fangirl side dictated that perhaps fans and countries could use some alone time to get to know one another.

"We'll watch from a distance." Melody decided. Emily grinned.

"This is perfect, there's a world meeting tomorrow and it looks like all our friends are finally accounted for…"

**Before I forget, I'll be doing a few chapters on various character pairings soon. Basically they will detail the wacky plans that the fans have to get their countries together. I know for sure that I'll be doing RussiaxBelarus and GerIta and I really want to do either AusHun, PruHun, or both, but if there is a pairing you would like to see the fans try to create, let me know okay?**


	28. Who's Who?

**This is a complete list of the fangirls and who they belong to. If you ever get confused, use this as a guide. On some of them I either wasn't given or couldn't find the character's last name.**

Who's Who?

Riley Cole: North and South Italy

Kydin Cole: Germany

Emily Parker: Japan

Amy Ryker: America and Canada

Melody Carter: China

Aura DeGroove: Russia

Katerina "Kat" Case: Bad Touch Trio

Amelia Wakeland: England

Morgan Freely: Nordics

Sydney Olson: Romania

Sophie Gomez: France

Serenity Alice Lynn: Seychelles

Danielle Lee MacDonald: Poland

Thomas Kievenski: Ukraine

Reina Barnett: Austria

Dawn ?: Bulgaria

Tiffany ?: Baltic Trio

Flandre Kira: Belarus

Tabitha Sparks: Sealand

Alyson McGarth: Australia

Elizabeth White: Switzerland

Timothy ?: Liechtenstein

Su Jin Kin: South Korea


	29. Chapter 27

**A/N: If I ever ruled the world this is totally what my cabinet meeting would look like…**

Chapter 27: Disorganized Chaos/World Meeting Part 2

"Are you sure that it's okay for us to go to the meeting?" Morgan asked. Denmark laughed obnoxiously.

"The King of the North is fine with it!" Finland smiled.

"Last time the other countries brought their girls so why couldn't we bring ours?"

"I, like, totally agree with that!" Poland said appearing from nowhere.

"Are the others here yet?" Danielle asked. Morgan shrugged.  
"We just got here."

"Hey guys! We've been waiting for you!" Amy called as she bounded down the hall and hugged both girls tightly.

"Where is everyone else?" Morgan asked while dislodging Amy's grip of steel.

"You're late; they're all in the conference room." Amy led the way… into pure chaos.

"Korea put Su down. She is not your toy!" Melody ordered. Korea laughed and continued to prance around the room with his fangirl on his back.

"Germany, France touched my butt!" Riley screeched.

"I award a nine point five for target but a two for stealth." Thomas said.

"Do not encourage him, Thomas!" Riley yelled.

"Don't fight it Russia, it is our fate~" Aura said as she and Belarus chased after Russia.

"Timothy, stop dancing on the table!" Elizabeth commanded.  
"Table top dancing? Dude, I am so there." Kat leaped up beside Timothy and started doing the Macarena while several other fangirls were doing the Electric Slide.

"The key to world domination, you see, is using something that people are not afraid of. Like if you used camel spiders the plan would epically fail but by using turtles my minions are able to infiltrate homes disguised as pets." Sydney explained. Romania and Spain nodded assent.

"You know when you see a car accident and you know you should look away but you can't?" Alyson asked. Sophie, Reina, and Serenity exchanged looks.

"Yeah." Reina nodded.

"The meeting is a major car accident."

"With these guys in charge it's amazing the world hasn't completely fallen apart." Flandre said.

"Trust fall!" Tiffany shouted as she fell back onto Latvia.

"If the future of Western civilization rests on these people perhaps we should give up now." Dawn sighed. It took nearly an hour to get all the nations and fans to sit down and shut up. After that, Germany explained that anyone who caused a disturbance or took longer than eight minutes to complete their speech would be killed in their sleep with a mustache, a grape, and a piece of uncooked spaghetti.

"Who wants to go first?" Germany asked. Italy's hand immediately shot up. Germany sighed.

"Yes Italy?" Italy drew in a deep breath before shouting at the top of his lungs, "PASTA!" Every nation rolled their eyes. Riley started clapping.

"I second the motion," she yelled as she threw her arm in the air. "All in favor say 'aye!'" A chorus of ayes came from the fans. Riley nodded to herself in a self-satisfied way. "Motion carried." Riley sat back down.

"Anyone else?" Germany asked. Silence filled the room. Riley got up on the meeting table and cleared her throat.

"This is totally boring. So, did ya hear about the Italian chef who died? He pasta way." Italy and Romano both visibly paled. "I heard he just ran out of thyme. But hey, here today, gone tomato. His wife's still upset, cheese still not over it. We never sausage a tragedy coming." Riley wiped at a fake tear. "Ashes to ashes, crust to crust. I guess there's just not mushroom for Italian chef's in today's world. He-"

"That is enough Riley!" Germany thundered. "Get off the table!"

"Aw, Germany," Riley took off one of her sneakers and pointed the bottom of it at him. "Don't be like that. I can heel you. I can save your sole! I will even dye for you… Get it? Heel? Sole? Dye? Funny right?"

"Off the table."

"But-"

"Off." Riley sighed and retook her seat. Kat grinned at Riley.

"Those have got to be some of the worst puns I have ever heard." Kat extended her arm for a bro fist. "Good job." Riley grinned.

"I thought so." Germany cleared his throat.

"Now if we can get this meeting back on track-" The meeting was interrupted yet again by three men wearing red bursting through the doors.

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!" The leader shouted. Spain's head made a hollow thunk as it hit the table. When the men noticed the wide eyed nations and adolescents in the room, they paused.

"Hold on, I believe we've got the wrong room." Said the lead red man.

"Try the wrong show." Amelia said. The lead man considered the notion before nodding.

"Very good, sorry. We'll be on our way now." The men left but several seconds later another shout was heard from down the hall.

"Our main weapon is surprise! Surprise and fear; our two main weapons! And fanatical devotion to the Pope! Our three main weapons." Spain sighed.

"Not those guys again…" England rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about them everyone. I would have thought they'd been scrapped by now."

"I move, that since this meeting has been so freaking successful, that we break for lunch." Emily announced. Timothy and Tabitha leaped up at the same time.

"I second the motion!" They yelled at the same time. Germany sighed.

"The meeting will be adjourned for lunch."

**Next chapter is going to be about how the fans plan to bring their OTPs together. First up? You'll have to wait and find out!**


	30. Chapter 28

**A/N: After a super long break, I am back with the first chapter of the Pairing Plights. It took a really long time to write this partly because every time I started on this I would get an idea for a chapter that would happen later on. The little competition you see here between Belarus and Aura is unique only to this chapter.**

Chapter 28: Pairing Plights Project 1: Russia

"Guys, I've got an idea." Riley said during lunch.

"The last time you said that it ended with twelve 'liberated' reindeer, twenty-seven vodka screwdrivers, and an Elvis impersonator from South Carolina." Reina informed.

"You say that like it was a bad thing."  
"Thirty-six hours of community service testify to the level of suckiness."

"Is it bad that I have no memory of that night?" Thomas asked.

"That's probably from the screwdrivers. Anyway, it wasn't that bad and this idea is way better."

"By all means, continue." Tiffany invited.

"What if we hook up Russia and Belarus?"

"I like the general idea and all, but why those two? There are much cuter pairings." Morgan pointed out.

"And we'll get to them," Riley promised, "this is only phase one of my awesome plan."

"I like this idea." Tiffany said with an evil smile on her face.

"Russia belongs to me." Aura growled as she hugged her Russia plushie tighter.

"Russia isn't a toy, Aura." Melody lectured.

"How about this, we'll have a competition. We'll bring Belarus in on this and whoever can win the heart of Russia wins the match." Serenity suggested. Riley grinned.

"Yeah. What could possibly go wrong?"

The next day, 0900 hours, briefing time

"Okay, you both know the rules. No biting, no scratching, no killing, no torture, and no interfering with your opponent's plans. Got it?" Riley asked as she paced before Aura and Belarus.

"Big brother is already mine; I wouldn't need to stoop so low as to hinder his fangirl wanna be." Belarus declared, nose in the air. Aura gripped a spool of cream colored thread and fingered a sharp sowing needle.

"The fate of my dearest Russia and I are intertwined; we will be together in the end."

"Right… Anyway, you both have until this six o'clock this evening. You will be judged by us, the fans. Have fun."

Belarus's POV, 1000 hours, unknown location

'_If there's one thing big brother loves, it's sunflowers and vodka. That Aura girl would never think of combining the two. I'll win this for sure.'_ Belarus thought as she sneaked into Russia's house. Her plan was full proof. There was no way she could possibly fail. The thing missing was Russia…

Aura's POV, 1001 hours, location undisclosed

Aura smiled to herself as she put the finishing touches on the table before her. Her plan involved Russia's two favorite things: vodka and sunflowers. Belarus would never think of combining the two.

"I'll win for sure, Russia. Then we can be together forever~" Aura cackled. All she needed to do now was pick up her guest of honor…

Russia's POV, 1012 hours

Russia was minding his own business, looking at black and white pictures of him and the grand duchess Anastasia, when someone threw a sack over his face.

"Big brother, come quietly. I have a surprise for you~" Belarus whispered. Russia inwardly groaned.

"Hey!" Aura shouted. What was she doing there? "Get your hands off Russia! I need him first!"

"Too bad for you. I got him first." Belarus taunted as she dragged Russia out of his sitting room and toward certain doom.

Outside Russia's sitting room window, 1032 hours

The fangirls and boys, excluding Aura, were convened outside the window that gave the best view of Russia's sitting room. Riley giggled with glee as she observed Russia's kidnapping.

"Oh, this is going better than I hoped!"

"Aren't you enjoying this a little too much, Riley?" Dawn inquired quietly.

"Maybe a little. My plans rarely go this well. Let me have my moment." Reina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, your plans generally go wrong about now."

"Before someone else says something to jinx us, we should follow Belarus and Russia." Morgan said.

"Wait a minute," Kydin whispered, "doesn't someone else get the feeling that Aura might not keep to the no interfering rule?" Riley threw an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Fear not, dear sister. Kat and Timothy already did some recon and the places that Belarus and Aura picked out are only like ten minutes from here."

"Why so close?" Kat's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"You'll see."

Belarus's POV, 1042 hours, a forested area

"Belarus, what's going on?" Russia demanded.

"That's a long story, big brother." Belarus said as she steered him to his chair. Belarus moved to take the sack from Russia's head but was hit from behind by a furious Aura.

"You can't have him! I can't win his heart if you get him first!" The two girls rolled around on the grassy earth while Russia, left unattended, proceeded to remove the obstruction from his vision.

"Oh girls," Russia gasped when he noticed the surprise before him, "this is wonderful. And to think that I thought you had all forgotten my birthday!" Belarus and Aura ceased their mud wrestling to gaze up at Russia.

"Excuse me?" A confused Belarus asked.

"What?" An equally puzzled Aura questioned at the same time.

"You two threw me a surprise party!" Russia said as he motioned to the not-so-well-hidden fangirls and boys.

"Uh, surprise!" Su shouted as she up from behind a mossy log. Belarus and Aura exchanged looks.

"Yes, we planned this together," Belarus said. She quickly scrambled to her feet and poured her brother several shots of vodka. Aura disappeared only to return with a cake decorated to look like a sunflower.

"So, who do you think won?" Melody asked as she and Thomas herded the younger fans away from Aura, Russia, and Belarus.

"I'd call it a tie." Alyson said. Riley pouted.

"Dang it! It didn't turn out nearly as well as I had hoped."

"And on Russia's birthday too. What are the chances of that?" Kat asked.

"Any idea who's next?" Amy inquired. Riley's spirits were instantly lifted.

"Well… I might have a rough idea…"

**Any guesses as to who I will do next? I'll give you a hint: it's probably one of the most popular pairings out there and Riley can't stand it.**


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: Important note: Towards the end of this chapter, Italy says a really long line. There is virtually no punctuation and if you try to read it, be warned, it might give you a headache. Carry on!**

Chapter 29: Pairing Plights Project 2: Fangirls (and Boys): Putting the 'Grrr' in GerIta Since 2013

"How about we do Prussia and Hungary or Austria and Hungary next?" Riley suggested. Emily snorted as she pushed open the door to the countries' meeting room.

"No way! What about the yaoi pairings?" Riley pulled a face.

"You mean guyxguy kind of yaoi? Ew, no!"

"Is there some other kind of yaoi that I am unaware of? Yes, guyxguy!" Emily snapped. "There's one in particular that I want to see… GerIta." Riley blanched.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! I don't care if you torture Russia, if fact I endorse it, but you are not bringing my sweet Italy into this mess!"

"Riley, this was your idea." Melody reminded.

"Don't side with Emily! Besides I only wanted to mess with Russia. I didn't really intend to screw with the other nations."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you started." Emily tossed something large and white at Riley who caught it out of instinct. The moment she made eye contact with it she started screaming bloody murder.

"Emily, you devil's spawn! Where did you even get this!?" Riley shrieked. Emily smiled slyly.

"I borrowed it from the Doctor Who fandom. You'll be fine as long as you don't blink."

"I am so going to kill you! When I get my hands on you, I'll-"

*The following has been censured due to extreme violence and gore. Thank you for understanding.*

"-And spit on your corpse!" Riley finished. Emily looked mildly amused.

"You do that. While you formulate the best plan to make my death slow and painful, I'll go bring together one of the most popular pairings ever. Have fun with the Weeping Angel." Emily called as she sashayed out of the room soon followed by the others.

"Demon from Hell," Riley muttered to the silent room, empty of all but her and a cleverly disguised alien.

~Now we shall venture to where the other fans are plotting~

"I don't know about this, Emily. There are so many things that could go wrong." Melody fussed. "And we just left Riley back there with that _thing_."

"Relax Melody. I've thought all this through. Nothing will go wrong."

"But what about-" Melody began.

"All you have to do is remember your part of the plan." Emily interrupted. Melody sighed.

"Just remember Murphy's law. Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong."

"Remind me again, what am I supposed to do?" Thomas inquired.

"You make the reservations, pick up the fireworks, and be our getaway driver." Emily said. Thomas smirked.

"I like that last one. What could possibly go wrong?"

Two hours later, Italy's house

Italy was spending his morning cheerfully munching on pasta while watching his favorite Disney movie, _Lady and the Tramp_, when his doorbell rang.

"Ve, ciao Reina, Flandre. What are you girls doing here?" Italy asked. Reina and Flandre exchanged a look before nodding once, deciding something.

"Italy, look! Is that a bowl of flying pasta?" Reina asked, pointing over Italy's shoulder. When Italy's head was turned, Flandre yanked a bag down over his face. Together Flandre and Reina dragged Italy to the getaway car. Both Reina and Flandre lifted Italy into the car and quickly climbed inside. Flandre grabbed the walkie talkie from the backseat cup holder.

"Emily, Flandre here. We have obtained the skirt, repeat. We have got the skirt. Over."

"Perfect," Emily's voice crackled across the radio waves, "now all that's left is to fetch Germany."

"This party's fixing to take off." Reina said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, outside Germany's house

"I-I don't know about this." Kydin whimpered.

"Come on sweetie, it'll be fine. Just follow Emily's plan."

"B-But this is Germany we're talking about." Melody smoothed down Kydin's blonde hair.

"Sweetie, show off your lovely doe eyes and tell him Italy's in trouble. It's foolproof." Kydin glanced at Germany's door and sighed.

"We're all going to Hell for this." Kydin said as she pushed Germany's doorbell. Melody hid behind a perfectly pruned tree as Germany opened the door.

"Kydin? What are you doing here? I thought you were out with your friends." Germany said, concerned. As soon as he had finished speaking, Kydin turned on the water works.

"G-Germany, i-it's Italy, h-he's in trouble!" Kydin wailed. Without hesitation, Germany snatched up his car keys, threw Kydin over one shoulder, and was out the door and in his car.

"I swear if he's gotten himself arrested for flirting with a politician's wife again, I'll make him run laps until he drops." Germany growled. As Germany was driving away, Melody popped out from her hiding place and gave Kydin a thumb's up.

An Italian restaurant… somewhere

Italy whimpered as the revolting fangirls slowly removed the bag from his head.

"Please," he whimpered, "don't hurt me." The congregated fangirls and boys glanced at one another.

"You're not going to be hurt, Italy. We just, um, set up a lunch for you and Germany." Su said. Italy looked confused.

"But why did you kidnap me?" He inquired.

"Well… we, uh, wanted it to be a surprise." Amelia supplied. Italy pondered that a moment before nodding as it apparently made perfect sense to him. Seconds later, Emily came racing in.

"Okay guys, Germany is right outside. Timothy, put on this fake mustache. Morgan, dock your iPod and start playing _Bella Notte_. Everyone else, scatter!" The door to the restaurant opened just as everyone had dispersed.

"Where did you say Italy was?" Germany demanded of Kydin who he had marching in front of him like a prisoner.

"B-Back here." Kydin stuttered, directing Germany to the restaurant's back room where a single table was sitting.

"I don't see him." Germany stated. "Kydin, are you sure that he was in trouble? Where is he?"

"Ve! Germany!" Suddenly Germany was attacked by a flying Italy. "IwasathomeandthenIwaskidnappedbutIreallywasn'tbec auseitwasonlyReinaandFlandreandtheybroughtmeherean dnowyou'reheresoIknoweverythingwillbeokay!"

"Italy, slow down! What happened?" Serenity, Sophie, and Sydney materialized holding large, silver, domed plates just as the first notes of _Bella_ _Notte _trickled through the speakers artfully hidden throughout the room.

"What is going on?!" Germany thundered.

"Ve, the kids set up lunch for us." Italy explained. Germany's eyebrow twitched.

"That's funny because Kydin told me you were in trouble."

"Well-" The doors suddenly burst open and in came Riley riding on what looked to be an enormous version of Kumajiro followed by a flock of flamingos.

"Emily, I am the vengeful spirit of the poor maiden whom you left in the company of a freaking demon!" Riley intoned in her "ghost" voice. Unfortunately for everyone involved in this insane plot, Timothy took Riley's speech as his cue to set off the fireworks. Inside.

"Duck and cover!" Thomas screamed as the miniature rockets ricocheted off the walls. Timothy came skidding into the room with his backside on fire and being chased by a herd of pink flamingos.

"Houston! Berlin! Rome! Anybody! We have a problem!" Timothy screeched as Thomas picked him up and plopped him on an ice sculpture. The flamingos, however, just kept on going, plowing straight into the table and knocking the food and lit candles onto the ground. Everything devolved into pure chaos from there. About the time the flamingos began to stampede, Italy started freaking out.

"Germany! The pink birdies are going to attack meeeeee!" With no further ado, Italy bolted out the door and was probably halfway home before anyone else could even process he had left. To make matters worse, the candles that the flamingos had knocked over had caught the curtains on fire.

"Alright, everybody, out!" Germany roared, scooping up Timothy and Kydin and herding everyone out of the room.

Later…

"Whose idea was this?" Germany demanded as he walked the fangirls and boys home.

"It was Emily…" Kydin confessed after being glared at by Germany.

"As punishment for this, you will all run two hundred laps as soon as we get to my house." Germany ordered.

"So, um, Germany, since I had no part in this-" Riley began.

"Oh, no, you're not getting off that easily." Emily said. "If me and the others are going down, so are you." Riley shrugged.

"Hey, it was worth a try."


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N: I meant to have this chapter done like weeks ago but this chapter insisted on being written only one paragraph at a time.**

**An anonymous person left an awesome review and I really want to thank you. While I don't agree that this is the best story on fanfiction, it means a lot that you think so. Thank you so much!**

Chapter 30: Pairing Plights Project 3: America, oh America

"Okay… we're up to two failed attempts. Now what do we do?" Alyson asked from her upside down position on the couch.

"Perhaps we're going about this the wrong way, we've only been focusing on one pairing at a time. Maybe if we do more than one, we'll actually succeed." Melody suggested. Thomas nodded enthusiastically.

"I completely agree. AmericaxUkraine should be our next one."

"We can double up with USUK." Su suggested.

"I don't know about this, guys, maybe we should just call it quits." Riley interjected.

"You're not getting cold feet now are you?" Amelia asked. Riley held up her hands in the universal symbol of nonviolence.

"It's not that, it's just that I'm still feeling Germany's laps."

"It's not like you couldn't use those two hundred laps." Emily muttered.

"Did you say something?" Riley inquired. Before Riley and Emily could dissolve into a fight, Tabitha played the part of the responsible party by bringing the meeting back on track.

"Okay, so we've decided on pairings that mainly focus on America. How are we going to go about bringing our respective pairings together?" Tabitha questioned.

"The last few times there's only been one plan. This time, there'll be two separate ones and we'll each work on one." Flandre proposed.

"Seems like a decent idea. May the better pairing win," Emily said. Thomas sat a little straighter and squared his shoulders.

"Oh, we will." He promised.

Thomas's Plan: AmericaxUkraine

"Okay America, remember, just like we practiced." Thomas coached.

"I know no one can resist the hero, but are you sure that Ukraine said she loves me?" America asked through a mouthful of hamburger.

"I overheard her telling Lithuania exactly that." Tiffany confirmed. America preened just a little bit and a pleased smile found its way onto his face.

"The hero will win Ukraine's heart in no time." America promised, striding out from the shelter of the trees surrounding Ukraine's house. The fans waited several agonizing minutes before America came stumbling back out. It took the assembled fans a few moments to realize why he was staggering about. When America grew closer, they could see the distinctive red explosion that could only come from a Mace bottle.

"So Mr. Hero, how'd it go?" Timothy asked. America wiped at his eyes and sneezed.

"I told her she was McGorgeous and she pepper sprayed me." America confessed.

"Smooth move, cowboy." Timothy snickered. Elizabeth wacked him upside the head.

"Show some respect for your elders." She lectured.

"You know, Thomas, you should have just let me come up with the plan." Riley commented as Kydin and Amy guided America away from tripping over a log and falling flat on his face. "This was so anti climatic."

"In any case, all that's left to do is check in with Emily and her crew. Maybe they'll have better luck than we did…" Thomas sighed.

Emily's Plan: USUK

"Nee, nee, Emily. Nee, nee, Emily, shouldn't England be here by now?" Su asked, peering through the spotting scope at the tranquil park.

"He probably ran into France." Emily said.

"This hook up will turn out perfectly this time." Reina promised.

"Ms. Awesome to Mother Hen, come in Mother Hen," squawked Melody's walkie talkie.

"This is Mother Hen, go ahead Ms. Awesome." Melody responded.

"I have sighted our target. He is feeding the ducks down by the pond. Over." Kat reported. Emily nodded in satisfaction.

"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan. Melody, tell Kat good work and for her and Amelia to keep their eyes on England." Emily commanded. Melody nodded and relayed the message.

"Ru-chan wants to know where that Yankee is." Aura intoned dryly.

"Dawn and Sydney just checked in. They said that America just entered the south end of the park." Morgan reported.

"Perfect. Alright, Tabitha, Alyson, you need to-"

"Emily, old buddy, old pal, who's it hanging?" Riley asked, slinging an arm around Emily's shoulders. Emily shouted for Riley to get off of her which almost resulted in an altercation. Before the two girls could get into yet another fight, Thomas and Melody separated them. Emily was prevented from asking why Riley was there when Flandre's voice sounded from Emily's walkie talkie.

"Emily, there's been a bit of a problem… America told England that he would be the star to his stripe and England pushed America into the pond."

"That's not that bad of a problem." Emily allowed.

"It gets worse." Flandre warned. "Sophie, Serenity, and Danielle broke cover to help get things back on track and now England knows what we're up to."

"So?"

"So he called Germany and-" Flandre was cut off by Germany snatching away the walkie talkie and taking the battery out.

"Well, what do we have here? I thought I made myself clear last time that if any of you tried this sort of thing again you would run laps until you dropped." A frightening light crept into Germany's cold blue eyes. "I will escort you all back home now. Forward march!" The fangirls and boys who were unlucky enough to be there fell into "ranks" and goose-stepped all the way back to their nations' homes.

"You know, the USUK pairing doesn't make much sense to me anyway." Riley said. It was unclear as to whether she was trying to console Emily or pour lemon juice on her wounds but Emily did not take it well…

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" She exploded.

"No talking! Step out of sync and I will kill you with a euro and a grape!" Germany barked. Needless to say, the march back was most… unpleasant.

**Personally I think this chapter is kind of blah but it's freaking 90 degrees Fahrenheit here and I've been in the sun all day. I'll claim sun sickness or something…**

**There will be one more pairing chapter and then England's "missing" spell book will (finally) come into play…**


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry for the long absence but I've have writer's block for a while. Last chapter I said that England's spell book wouldn't come into it just yet but I decided to add it in just a little bit.**

**At the end of this chapter, there is a sneak peak of a reader insert I'm going to start working on sometime soon. There is a pole set up on my profile to help me decide who the main male country will be in it.**

**Thanks guys!**

Chapter 31: Pairing Plights Project 4: _Everybody_ Loves Prussia

"You can't do this! This is in direct violation of my rights under the Geneva Convention!* I at least demand a boatload of chocolate to alleviate the mental anxiety brought on by this inhumane treatment!" Riley shouted, repeatedly kicking her bedroom door in frustration.

"You wouldn't be in there if you hadn't kept organizing these insane hookups with your friends. You will stay in your room until you've learned your lesson." Germany barked from the other side of the door.

"You're not my father!" Riley screamed.

"And thank heaven for that!" Germany yelled back.

"Ve, Germany, is this really necessary?" Italy asked.

"Riley is getting out of control. She needs to learn discipline somehow. She is to be allowed out only for bathroom breaks and meals. Nothing more." Germany clomped down the stairs leaving a thick silence behind him. When the silence remained unbroken for more than thirty seconds, Riley dove under her bed to retrieve England's spell book which she had taped under the bed board. Riley picked up her cell phone and called her sister.

"Kydin listen up, this is important. I need you to do something for me…" There was going to be one more ship and this would have to be perfect. Riley scanned England's spell book until she found the pages she was looking for.

"Let's see how Prussia will handle being completely irresistible," Riley chuckled evilly. "This'll be so good~"

~Thirty minutes later~

"I'm just saying that I don't think Martin Luther King's dream encompassed the price of rice too." Reina maintained. Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Well if it doesn't it should. Why should brown rice cost more than white rice when white rice is way more popular?" Tiffany asked.

"Okay you two," Kat said, "putting away the price of rice issue, isn't anyone else wondering why Kydin of all people called us to Italy's house?" Tabitha nodded.

"You have a point. Why would Kydin call us all here?"

"She wouldn't." Flandre interjected. "But I someone who would." Flandre pointed up to a window on the second floor where Riley stood waving wildly at them. Sophie took a drag on her cigarette and breathed out a puff of smoke.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Riley was the one who really called us." Sophie said. Riley grinned down at her friends and opened her window.

"Hey guys," she called, "I'll be right down!" She put one leg over the sill and stepped out onto the roof.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Alyson demanded. "Can't you come outside like a normal person?" Riley snorted.

"And where would the fun be in that?" Riley jumped off the roof and latched onto one of the tall, skinny trees Italy has planted in his front yard. "Besides," she continued, "this is the only way to go if I don't want Italy and Romano to know I'm gone."

"You make life so complicated." Morgan said.

"I regret nothing. Thomas where's your car?" Riley asked. Thomas moved to where an ancient, rust covered, duct taped van sat.

"This is Beatrice." Thomas said, proudly thumping the side of his automobile. The car must have been weaker than it looked because when Thomas had touched it, one of the doors fell off.

"I wouldn't go ten feet in that hunk of junk." Emily spat.

"That thing's a death trap and menace to civilized society." Amelia agreed.

"She can hear you!"

"This all we got guys while my car is in the shop." Melody reminded everyone.

"We are so not going to fit." Amy observed.

"Some people may have to sit on the floor." Thomas admitted.

"Where are we even going?" Dawn asked quietly. Everyone turned to Riley who in turn glanced over her shoulder at Italy's house.

"We need to go to Prussia's house like now."

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain. Just trust me." Timothy smirked slightly.

"I think I know what we're up to." He chuckled. The remaining girls and Thomas looked at Timothy oddly before they all piled into Thomas's car.

"Can we listen to the radio?" Morgan asked. Thomas started up his car and shook his head.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"My ship, my rules."

"By no stretch of the imagination could the word 'ship' be applied to this… thing." Riley said.

"Music, music, we want music!" Reina and Morgan chorused.

"Don't make me turn this car around!" Thomas threatened.

~At Prussia's (Germany's) house~

"What did you do?" Aura demanded. Riley smiled but for once kept her peace.

"We're here." Thomas said as his car slowed to a stop. Riley turned in her seat so that her full attention was on the front door of Prussia's house. After several minutes of nothing happening, the collected fangirls and boys began to get bored.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Emily asked eventually. Riley held up her hand.

"Just wait." Suddenly the door to Prussia's house burst open and out shot the albino of interest followed by what looked like every fans' nation. The odd part, however, was that every nation was female.

"Ma cherie," a female France called, "stop running away from us!"

"Are you people stalking me?" Prussia shouted.

"It's not stalking so much as running into you in a carefully planned and premeditated manor."

"That's exactly what stalking is!"

"We also watch every move you make~" Put in a female Spain.

"Bruder," a female Germany wailed, "don't you love me?"

"Prussia, ve, we can make pasta together~" A female Italy called.

"Not sorella!" A girlish looking Romano shouted. "Don't! He's mine!" The fans just sat in Thomas's car and gaped in open mouthed astonishment.

"Riley, did you do this?" Su asked.

"Maybe."

"How?" Elizabeth asked. Riley smiled and winked.

"Trade secret." Prussia banged on one of the side doors of Thomas's car, begging to be allowed to enter.

"For the love of Gott let me in!"

"Riley, whatever you did undo it." Melody commanded. Riley sighed.

"Fine. Prussia, if you want this all to stop you need to repeat after me. Got it?"

"Jaaaaaa!"

"Arsendu ick sna kilh grust il opzmnsu!" Riley shouted. Prussia quickly repeated the words Riley had uttered and all was quiet outside.

~Several minutes later~

"Mein Gott, bruder, what happened to you?" Germany asked, inspecting Prussia torn clothes. Prussia shuddered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Why are everyone lying on our front yard?" Germany asked. Prussia rubbed the back of his head.

"Talk to Riley about it." Prussia pointed to where Riley was talking with her friends.

"There is one important thing I have learned through all of this." Riley said. "You can't wait for your ship to come into harbor, you must swim out to it."

"A fangirl proverb." Sydney commented.

"Riley!" Germany shouted. Riley jumped, surprised.

"Y-Yes?"

"Did you have something to do with this?" Germany waved his arms to encompass all the countries who were just coming to on the ground.

"Maybe." Riley admitted.

"That's it! Frist you try to hook up my fellow nations, then you sneak out when I ground you, and now and I'm even sure what you did now! When you get home Italy will ground you for a month!"

"Why must you always stomp on my dreams?" Riley whined.

"I enjoy the little wheezing sound they make as the soul departs and heads back to heaven from whence it came." Germany snapped. "Now march!"

**Riley, you are so screwed. You should quit while you were ahead. *shakes head* OCs these days.**

***The first Geneva Convention was signed in 1864 and declared that hospitals were a neutral/safe zone and were off limits to military attack. The second convention was in 1906 and protected hospital ships and people who were shipwrecked. Riley, however, is referring to the third and fourth, and by far most famous, conventions. Convened in 1929, the third convention outlined the basic treatment of prisoners of war or POWs. All the Geneva Conventions were unsurprisingly signed in Geneva, Switzerland. Forty-seven nations signed the third one but the Soviet Union and the Empire of Japan refused. After World War II, the fourth convention was convened, this one outlined the treatment of civilians since over thirty million civilians were killed during the war. However, what Germany did to Riley didn't actually violate any of her rights under any the Geneva Conventions.**

Sneak peak of an upcoming fic: For the Love of Politics ?xReader

"I don't want to! You can't make me!" You shouted as your fists smacked against Netherland's back.

"It's for your own good, (Country name)." Belgium said.

"This is the freaking twenty first century; you are not marrying me off to him! I can take care of my own problems!"

"A political union isn't that bad. Just look at Austria and Hungary." Belgium said cheerfully.

"They're divorced." You stated blandly. Belgium shrugged your comment off.

"Take it up with your bosses, honey."


End file.
